The cow girl near the lake
by khatylim
Summary: Voilà une nouvelle aventure qui va emmener notre couple préféré sur la terre des cow-boy ! Attention spoiler ça se passerait dans la saison 5
1. Chapter 1

**The cow girl near the lake**

_**Voilà une nouvelle fic qui j'espère vous plaira.**_

_**Attention aux spoiler, la fic pourrait se dérouler dans une saison 5 fictive où Booth aurait retrouvé la mémoire.**_

_**Disclaimer : Bones ne m'appartient pas et je ne retire aucun profit de mes productions.**_

_**Enjoy !! :)**_

**Chapitre 1 :**

_Cabinet de Sweets_

Ils entrèrent à 17h20, _encore en retard _pensa Sweets.

Booth tenait la porte à sa partenaire mais lui laissait à peine la place pour se glisser à l'intérieur de la pièce, si bien qu'elle dut se coller à lui pour entrer. Mais ça il ne s'en rendirent pas compte. Sweets soupira, il observait silencieux leur danse incessante, mi-fasciné, mi-énervé, puis il consentit enfin à tendre l'oreille pour écouter le sujet de leur conversation, qui comme à l'accoutumée paraissait houleuse.

-Bones ! Vous ne pouvez simplement dire à quelqu'un que c'est un imbécile , comme ça, sans plus d'explications et vous attendre à ce qu'il le prenne bien !

-Je ne voit vraiment pas le problème Booth !La plupart des gens aime la franchise!

-Tiens vous vous intéressez à ce qu'aime la plupart de gens maintenant ?

-Je n'ai pas dit que....

-Hum hum, Sweets se racla la gorge pour rappeler sa présence, comme d'habitude ils avaient fini leur conversation en s'installant dans le canapé face à lui et surtout en l'ignorant royalement.

-Quoi Sweety, je ne peux pas décemment lui laissez dire des âneries pareil !

-Booth !! Ce n'est pas parce que nos opinions divergent que vous pouvez traiter mes arguments d'âneries ! Vous...

-S'il vous plait Dr Brennan ! On peut commencer la séance ?

Un peu gênée elle eu le regard d'une enfant prise en faute, mais très vite elle leva les yeux vers son partenaire en lui faisant bien comprendre que ce n'était que partie remise et qu'il n'avait certainement pas gagné cette argumentation. Il sourit d'un air satisfait.

-J'aimerai que nous essayons un nouvel exercice, reprit Sweets. Je vais vous demander de prendre la place l'un de l'autre.

Voyant que Brennan commençait à se lever il lui fit signe de se rassoir.

-C'est une façon de parler Dr Brennan ! Je vais vous poser des questions et vous me répondrez comme si vous étiez l'autre. Vous avez saisi ?

-Oui Sweets, même si je ne vois pas franchement l'intérêt ! Répondit Booth

-Je ne vous demande pas de comprendre les subtilités de mon métier agent Booth.

Booth le regarda avec un sourire en coin se ravissant déjà de cette perche tendu à une nouvelle boutade, mais Sweets lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

-Nous allons commencer pas vous agent Booth, s'empressa de dire Sweets avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

-OK, j'aurai préféré un poker mais je vais me contenter de votre petit jeu.

Brennan le regarda avec un sourire complice et il eu l'air assez fier de son petit effet.

-Les premières questions sont assez banal. Alors quel est votre plat favori ?

-Mee Krob! (cf S02E07 dans les dernières minutes.... so cutttteee)

Brennan sourit, c'était en effet assez facile.

-Votre animal fétiche ?

-Un cochon nommé Jasper. ( cf SO2E04...so..non je ne vais pas vous le faire à chaque fois)

Sweets saisit a un regard complice mais il ne demanda pas plus d'explication, ça n'était pas le but de l'exercice.

-Votre musique préféré ?

-le Jazz ! Sweets c'est du gâteau vos questions ! Je pourrais répondre à la place de mon voisin que je croise 2 fois par an !

-Très bien, quel est la chose que vous préférez ?

-Bones !! ( C'est un jeu de mots en anglais au cas ou vous n'auriez pas compris )

Brennan sursauta, il avez dit ça avec tellement d'enthousiasme, comme un gamin qui sautille sur sa chaise avec le bras en l'air depuis 10 min et à qui on accorderait enfin la parole. Pourtant hors contexte c'est 2 dernières phrases prenaient un tout autre sens. Booth aperçu le regard étrange de sa partenaire et de Sweets et ajouta aussitôt :

-Bones, je veux dire les os, pas Bones Bones quoi....

La façon dont il s'empêtrait dans son explication fit sourire Sweets qui décida de le faire sortir de sont calvaire.

-Votre personne de confiance?

Booth hésita un instant.

-Angela, dit-il moins sûr de lui que pour le réponses précédentes.

Il regarda Brennan pour savoir si il s'était trompé, mais elle semblait absorbée dans ses pensées, se demandant ce qu'elle aurait répondu à cette question. Sweets ne les laissa pas s'interroger plus longtemps

-Le pire moment de votre vie ?

La encore, le choix était ardu, c'est qu'elle en avait vécu des choses terribles Bones pensa Booth. Il réfléchit un instant mais la réponse vint assez naturellement.

-Quand mes parents sont partis, il parla à voie basse sachant combien le sujet était douloureux pour elle.

-Le meilleur ?

Là il ne savait vraiment pas quoi répondre, on ne pouvait pas dire que les retrouvailles avec sont père avait été chaleureuse, ni avec Russ d'ailleurs...mais il pensa à autre chose.

-Mon premier Noël en Famille depuis mes 15 ans, à la prison.

Brennan eu un léger sourire qu'il lui rendit, il su qu'il ne devait pas avoir tort.

-La personne qui compte le plus ?

Booth n'hésita pas cette fois, il répondit franchement.

-Moi.

Après un moment de silence où l'expression de Sweets c'était faite craintive il se tourna vers elle. Brennan le regarda les yeux écarquillés avec un mélange de colère et de tristesse.

-Bones... je...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car son téléphone sonna, il hésita un instant avant de répondre mais voyant le nom de Cullen il décrocha.

-Booth...

Après quelque seconde de conversation il répondit « on arrive monsieur » et raccrocha.

-Bones on à une affaire, on décolle !

Booth avait espéré à cet instant qu'elle n'avait pas réalisé ce qu'il avait dit. Elle se leva, quand il voulu l'aider à mettre son manteau comme il en avait l'habitude elle lui jeta un regard glacial et partie devant comme un furie. Il lui courut après.

-BONES !!

Sweets pris sa tête entre ses mains... _On ne pourrait pas finir une séance une fois ! Juste une fois..._

_Dans la voiture de Booth_

L'ambiance était très tendu, Booth repensait à ce qu'il avait dit. Valait-il mieux qu'elle ai mal comprit et qu'elle croit qu'il la prenait pour une égoïste, ou devait il lui expliquer qu'il pensait être la personne la plus importante de sa vie ? Franchement c'était un sacré dilemme. Il se dit que la prochaine fois qu'il voyait Sweets il l'étranglerait sans ménagement.

Brennan regardait par la fenêtre sans vraiment regarder, elle se sentait trahit, comment pouvait-il penser ça d'elle.

-On passe prendre le dossier au Hoover. Booth essayait de détendre l'atmosphère mais sans grandes convictions.

-OK. répondit sèchement Brennan, n'encouragent pas son partenaire à prolonger la conversation.

Le reste du trajet se passa en silence. Booth avait les mains crispées sur le volant et Brennan aurait voulu être partout sauf ici avec lui.

_Bâtiment J. Edgar Hoover_

Une fois dans la salle de briefing, chacun d'eux fit tout pour agir normalement.

Cullen leur remis le dossier : Un squelette retrouvé au bord d'un lac il y à maintenant 1 semaine mais dont l'identification n'était toujours pas faite. Les côtes semblaient montrer de violents traumatismes suggérant un meurtre.

-Vous partez ce soir pour l'Oregon. Un avion pour Portland décolle à 23h15.

-L'Oregon s'inquiéta Booth, mais c'est le bout du monde !

-Désolé agent Booth, la prochaine fois nous demanderons à la victime de se rapprocher avant de se faire tuer !

Booth regretta de s'être laisser aller devant son patron, mais la perspective d'une nuit d'avion avec sa partenaire dans cette état ne le réjouissait vraiment pas.

_Jeff__ersonian institute_

Ils étaient repassé par l'institut pour que Brennan puisse prendre son matériel. Ils n'avaient toujours pas échangé un mot quand Booth s'arrêtât sur le parking.

-Vous en avez pour longtemps ?

-Vous n'avez qu'a partir je vous rejoindrai à l'aéroport.

-Mais Bones c'est moi qui vous ai emmené ce matin, vous n'avez pas de voiture.

-Je m'arrangerai, partez.

Elle avait dis ça sur un ton qui ne laissait pas place à la discussion.

Quand Angela vit son ami arriver avec ça tête des mauvais jours, elle s'engouffra dans son bureau.

Sweetie ?

-Ah Angela, tu es encore là ça tombe bien. Tu pourrai me déposer chez moi en partant ?

-Pourquoi, le chevalier blanc t'as abandonné ?

Brennan pris un paquet de feuille et le bourra dans son sac violemment, Angela compris que le problème venait de Booth.

-Votre séance chez Sweets c'est mal passée ? Il a encore essayer de vous tirer les vers du nez ?

Brennan ne releva même pas cette étrange expression employée par Angela, elle continuait a s'affairer.

-Ange s'il te plait, je n'ai pas du tout envi d'en parler.

Au ton de sa voie, Angela su qu'il y avait un gros soucis, Brennan paraissait souvent agacé ou énervé, mais là c'était bien plus que ça. De la colère et de la tristesse...

Elle s'approcha de Brennan et lui saisit les deux mains pour qu'elle arête de courir dans tous les sens.

-Viens on va discuter ma belle.

-Ange je t'ai dis...

-Je sais mais je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça, tu vas tout me raconter d'accord ?

Brennan leva les yeux vers elle, Ange eu un énorme choc, elle avait presque les larmes au yeux.

-Il n'y a vraiment rien à dire Ange ! Je croyais...

-Tu croyais quoi.... elle l'attira vers le sofa et la fit s'assoir. Tu croyais quoi Bren ?

-Je croyais qu'il commençait à me connaître.

-Qui ? Elle avait bien une idée mais franchement si il y avait un homme qui la connaissait c'était bien lui.

-Booth.

Raconte moi tout depuis le début OK.

Brennan lui raconta tout le rendez vous mais Angela demeurait perplexe.

-Je ne comprend pas, Booth répondait comme si il était toi, a la premier personne tu veux dire ?

-Oui.

-Donc le « moi » signifiait toi ?

-Oui il a voulu dire que la personne la plus important a mes yeux c'était moi, que je n'étais qu'un égoïste. Ange pourquoi il pense ça de moi ?

Angela regardait son amie, elle avait fait beaucoup de progrès sur le plan relationnel mais certaines subtilités lui échappait encore.

-Tu sais Sweetie, je crois qu'il y a une autre possibilité que tu n'as pas envisagé. Tu crois pas que Booth c'est juste trompé et qu'en disant « moi » il parlait de lui ?

_Voilà un petit chapitre de fini, une petite mise bouche avant la vrai histoire... Dans le prochain, départ pour l'aventure ! Enfin si vous le voulez bien : petite Reviews siou plait..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Après une fausse manip, j'ai dû rééditer ma fic et j'ai perdu les commentaires qu'ils y avaient, alors si vous voulez en remettre n'hésitez pas !_

_Voilà donc le chapitre 2, on rentre un peu plus dans l'histoire ! Mais où cela vas t'il nous mener ?Vous en apprendrez plus en lisant ceci !_

_Enjoy :)_

**Chapitre 2**

_Jeffersonian institute_

Alors qu'Angela avait expliqué son point de vu sur la réaction de Booth, Brennan restait perplexe. Elle ne savait pas laquelle des 2 versions elle préférait, ou plutôt celle quelle détestait le moins. Elle ne savait pas elle même quelle était la personne la plus importante à ses yeux, ce n'étaient pas le genre de question qu'elle se posait. Ça relevait plus de la psychologie que de fait scientifique, et tout le monde sait que Temperance Brennan déteste la psychologie !

Ange trouvait que Brennan mettait un temps anormalement long pour fermer son bureau, et elle commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter quand elle vit apparaître Booth avec un air penaud comme si il avait fait une grosse bêtise.

-Brennan je crois que je ne vais pas te ramener finalement.

-Quoi ? Mais je ne vais pas...

En relevant la tête vers Angela elle avait aperçut Booth.

-Sweetie je crois que le grand brun là-bas à des choses à te dire.

-Ange ! Ne me laisse pas. La suppliât-elle.

-Hé c'est pas un serial killer, c'est Booth ! Allez régler vos problèmes! A demain bren.

-Non demain je ne suis pas là, on part faire une enquête dans l'Orégon.

-OK, tu m'appelles ?

-On verra, répondit Brennan pour se venger de l'abandon d'Ange.

Cette dernière s'éloigna en saluant Booth et en sachant au font d'elle même que cette enquête avait très bien commencée.

-Je vous raccompagne belle brune ? Avait lancé Booth avec son sourire charmeur qui d'habitude marchait plutôt bien sur sa partenaire.

-Je vous avez dis de rentrer Booth !

-Il y a des choses qu'il ne vaut mieux pas laisser s'enkyster.

-Je ne comprends pas Booth.

-Écoutez, je n'ai pas voulu dire que vous étiez égoïste tout à l'heure, je me suis laissé emporter par mon élan et j'ai dis une bêtise.

-Une bêtise ? Vraiment ? Alors vous ne pensez plus être la personne qui compte le plus à mes yeux ? Lui dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Booth la regardât à la fois gêné et étonné.

-Vous avez compris ça toute seule ?

-Angela...

-Bien sur Angela...

Elle s'avança vers lui et se dirigea vers la sortie, voyant qu'il ne la suivait pas...

-Vous venez ou vous attendez une invitation pour me ramener chez moi ?

-J'arrive... dit il en trottinant vers elle

Sur les marches d l'institut, Booth saisit Brennan par le bras.

-Bones vous avez utilisé correctement une expression !

Elle sourit...

-Il faut bien que toutes ses années à vous supporter finissent par servir à quelque chose !

-Je suis fier de vous Bones ! Quelque seconde plus tard il reprit, et c'est moi qui vous supporte !

-Booth !

Voilà tout été reparti comme avant, il se dit qu'il avait bien fait de restez. Ils n'en avaient pas vraiment parler, mais peut être qu'un jour elle serait prête à lui avouer que chez Sweets il ne s'était pas complètement trompé.

_Aéroport de Portland_

Booth avez loué un gros pickup pour leur séjour et il se gara près de Brennan pour charger leurs affaires à l'arrière. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la vu du véhicule.

-Quoi Bones?

-Je me disais juste que vous avez toujours l'art de choisir la voiture en fonction du lieu où nous sommes.

-Hey hey Bones, le pickup, la voiture des Cowboy !! Il lui servit son sourire ravageur et reprit en lui ouvrant la porte : en selle Calamity Jeanne !

-Et je ne suis pas une calamité !

-Bones...et moi qui croyait qu'on progressait, avec vous c'est un pas en avant deux pas en arrière.

Il montant et s'installa au volant, décidément Brennan ne le comprendrait jamais complément.

_Dans le pick up_

-C'est encore loin ? demanda Brennan

-Arrêtez de me poser la question toutes les 10 minutes!

-Si vous aviez bien voulu prendre mon GPS je n'aurais pas à vous poser la question puisque lui il indique le temps de trajet restant très précisément et sans se plaindre !

-Bones ! On à pas besoin de GPS !

-Alors répondez-moi !

-Le problème c'est qu'ici tout est loin. Vous n'avez qu'à lire les détails du dossier en attendant.

-Je l'ai déjà lu 3 fois pendant que vous ronfliez dans l'avion !

-Alors racontez moi ça vous occupera !

-A vrai dire je crains que tant que je n'aurais pas vu le squelette il n'y ai pas grand chose à raconter. Le cadavre semble à première vu être une jeune fille, entre 20 et 25 ans retrouvée a côté du red moon lake.

-Romantique !

-Moui si on oublie ses vêtements déchirés et les fractures de côtes apparentes...

-J'avoue, ça noircit un peu le tableau !

-Dès notre arrivé il faudra envoyer les fibres a Hodgins, ils ont trouvé quelque chose d'étrange à côté de la victime.

-Pas de problème Bones ! C'est tout ce qu'il y a dans ce rapport ?

-Vous savez c'est la police local qui à mené l'enquête, je ne pense pas que leurs moyens soient énormes.

Il alluma l'auto radio sur une chaine country et commença à fredonner... Mais très vite Tempérance chercha une autre station.

-Hey Bones ! C'était pour me mettre dans le bain !

-Je n'aime pas cette musique Booth !

Elle mit une chaine qui diffusait de la variété rock mais dès quel éloigna sa main Booth remit la chaine country.

-Booth ! Elle essaya de changer mais Booth lui donna une légère tape sur les doigts.

-Bones c'est celui qui conduit qui décide !

-Mais vous ne me laissez jamais conduire !!

Il tourna la tête et la regarda avec un air satisfait et un sourire de vainqueur.

-Je sais !

-Booth il y a vraiment des fois....

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase car elle savait qu'elle ne gagnerait pas cette fois, mais elle préparait déjà sa revanche.

_Bureau du Shérif de Black River_

-Bonjour nous sommes envoyés par le FBI pour votre squelette non identifié.

-Bienvenu ! Je suis le Shérif Stewarts.

-Spécial Agent Seeley Booth et ma partenaire le Dr Tempérance Brennan, anthropologue.

-J'aimerai voir les ossements s'il vous plait, demanda immédiatement Tempérance.

-Oui, il faut allez à la morgue, c'est près de l'église.

-Nous aimerions également nous rendre sur place, où le corps a été trouvé pour faire des prélèvements.

-Je suis désolé Agent Booth mais ça va poser quelques problèmes.

-Pourquoi ?

-Les os ont été trouvés sur la propriété de Lucia et Bob Hanigan, ce sont des gens qui supportent très mal les étrangers.

-Je suis Agent fédéral, ce n'est pas ce qui m'arrête, et puis j'ai un mandat !

-Oui mais c'est pas ça qui les arrêtera non plus. Ils vous tirerons comme des lapins à l'instant même où vous franchirez la clôture de la propriété.

-Comment avez vous récupéré les ossements ?

-En fait un jeune cow boy qui travaillait chez eux depuis peu de temps est tombé dessus en allant faire boire les bêtes. Il a ramassé tout ce qu'il à pu et nous l'a amené.

-Vous n'avez jamais mis les pieds sur place !!?

-Agent Booth, nous n'avons pas de gilet par balle et je vous assure que pour aller enquêter chez eux c'est nécessaire.

Brennan regarda Booth inquiète.

-Booth les prélèvements n'ont pas été fait par des professionnels, il reste peut-être des os, il faut y aller !

-Je sais Bones, en plus il va falloir les interroger !

Le shérif se mis à rire

-Vous voulez interroger les Hanigan ! Vous n'avez vraiment pas idée de qui ils sont !

Booth se tourna vers Brennan

-Vous avez déjà fait du cheval ?

-Non non non Booth, vous n'allez pas m'attirer dans une de vos couvertures foireuses une fois de plus !

-Vous êtes plutôt partante d'habitude !

-Écoutez, je n'ai pas particulièrement d'affinité avec les chevaux si vous voulez tout savoir !

-Tan pis on vous trouvera bien quelque chose !

Il s'adressa au shérif

-Il ne cherche pas du monde au ranch en ce moment ?

-Quand ils ont appris que le petit jeune nous avait apporté les ossements ils l'ont viré. Je pense que sa place est toujours vacante. Vous comptez vraiment allez bosser là-bas ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

Le shérif le regarda comme si il avait perdu la raison.

-Bones, vous allez regarder les os, je vous rejoins la bas, j'ai quelques courses à faire.

_Dans la voiture vers le ranch Hanigan_

-Vous avez trouvé quelque chose?

-Il n'y avait même pas tous les os, mais j'ai bien relevé des traces de fractures près mortem sur les côtes ainsi qu'une entaille dans la vertèbre L1 et une côte, sans doute provoqué par un objet pointu, genre pique à glace. J'ai envoyé tous ça au labo.

Booth arrêta la voiture et descendit, il attrapa un sac a l'arrière du pick up et le lança a Brennan.

-Voici vos vêtements pour la couverture, je vous conseille de planquer les autres et d'enfiler quelque chose de plus dans le ton !

-Le ton de quoi ?

-Le far ouest Bones !

Booth avait l'air d'un vrai gosse. Elle ouvrit le sac, se maudissant de l'avoir laissé choisir ses vêtements une fois de plus. Elle sortit un paire de bottes...forcément, un jean avec un ceinture tissé en cuir, un chemisier blanc assez joli mais un peu trop décolleté et enfin un gilet sans manches en cuir marron. Elle s'assura que Booth était de dos et enfila son « déguisement ».

Quand elle se retourna elle vit Booth avec son jean moulant ses fesses et sa chemise style cow boy, légèrement entrouverte, elle ne pu s'empêcher de le regarder. Il fouillait encore a l'arrière de la voiture et en sortit deux chapeaux avec un air victorieux. Il fit le tour du pick up et en posa un sur la tête de Brennan.

-Parfaite !

-Hein ?

Elle avait continué à l'observer et il l'avait sorti de ses rêveries.

-ça va Bones ?

-Oui oui, vous disiez quoi ?

-Que ça vous allez très bien !

-Merci Booth, vous aussi vous êtes...bien

-euh...merci Bones.

Ils remontèrent dans la voiture, dans quelque instant leur nouvelle couverture allait être effective.


	3. Chapter 3

_Et un nouveau chapitre ! _

_Les voilà enfin au cœur du Ranch Hanigan ! Mais que va t il se passer ?? Vous le saurez en lisant ça !_

_Les prénoms de leurs personnages sont empruntés à une autre série que j'aime bien._

**Chapitre 3 :**

Ils avaient préparé un scénario dans la voiture pour que leur histoire tienne la route, mais Brennan n'était pas très sur qu'elle saurait jouer son rôle aussi bien que d'habitude...

_Ranch Hanigan_

Il se garèrent devant ce la maison des Hanigan, elle était plantée là au milieu des champs et des montagnes. Un peu plus loin on apercevait la forêt et sur la gauche de la maison une immense grange se dressait. Une de ces granges qu'on ne voit que dans les films, tout en bois rouge avec des poutres blanches à l'extérieur. Mais elle avait plutôt mal vieilli, comme la maison d'ailleurs. Ici rien ne semblait avoir bougé depuis des années, comme si le temps c'était arrêté.

Ils descendirent de la voiture, Booth trottinant derrière Brennan pour aller poser sa main dans l'échancrure de ses reins, ils montèrent les quelques marches du perron pour aller toquer sur le cadre en bois qui entourait la moustiquaire.

N'ayant aucune réponse après plusieurs secondes Booth appela.

-Ya quelqu'un ? Hého ?

Mais aucune réponse. Ils décidèrent de faire le tour de la maison. Mais toujours rien. Brennan observait ce nouvel environnement qui lui était totalement inconnu. Elle s'approchant de ce qui semblait être un poulailler quand un coq sortie par la trappe en hurlant. Tempérance fit un bon en arrière et Booth la regarda d'un air amusé.

-Peur des poule Bones ? Il s'approcha en imitant le bruit qu'avait fait le coq....Cot cot !! cria t'il en agitant ses bras pour imiter des ailes.

-Booth !! Elle lui donna un coup dans l'épaule, je n'ai pas peur ! J'ai juste été surprise par ce gallinacé !

-Vous ne pouvez pas dire un coq comme tout le monde !

-Je...

Elle allait répliquer quand ils entendirent vociférer derrière eux.

-Finit de rigoler les tourtereaux ! Vous allez dégager bien gentiment de chez moi ou je vais rajouter du plombage à vos molaires !

Ils se retournèrent et vire un vieux pépé, une pipe au bec et une carabine à la main pointée dans leur direction. Instinctivement Booth poussa Brennan derrière lui.

-Hé ho on va se calmer Pépé !

-C'est pas tellement à toi de me dire ce que je vais faire gamin ! Allez, cassez vous de chez moi !

Booth compris que le shérif n'avait pas menti, comme entrée en matière il avait connu mieux!

-Écoutez, on est là pour le job, j'ai croisé un gamin en ville qui m'a dit qu'il c'était fait viré de chez vous et que vous cherchiez quelqu'un.

- J'ai besoin de personne !

A ce moment une vieille femme sortie de la grange, elle s'approcha du pépé et baissa le bout de son fusil avec sa main.

-Bob ! Arrêtes tes conneries ! On a besoin de quelqu'un, surtout à cette saison ! Tu vas finir par te tuer à vouloir tout faire tout seul !

-Lucia c'est encore moi qui décide non ! Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on fasse d'eux! On peux pas payer 2 personnes !

Brennan se glissa sur le côté pour intervenir.

-On a pas besoin de 2 salaires si vous nous hébergez, ça nous suffit.

-Et qu'est-ce qui vous dis qu'on à envi de vous héberger ?

-Tu sais Bob reprit Lucia, 2 paires de bras en plus ça serrait bien.

Il regarda Brennan des pied à la tête.

-Tu crois qu'elle peut vraiment nous être utile la gamine !

-Hey ! Je sais faire pleins de choses ! Se défendit Tempe, elle allait ajouter des exemples quand Booth l'attrapa par l'épaule et l'attira vers lui, il reprit avant qu'elle ne se mette à parler d'anthropologie.

- C'est vrai, ma petite femme peut être très utile, elle peut s'occuper des poules et de la grange!

Bones regarda son partenaire avec une grande envi de le frapper mais elle se retint.

-OK on va faire un essai !

Booth et Brennan s'approchèrent en tendant leurs mains.

-Jim et Melinda Gordon, enchantés. Dit Booth en serrant la main de leurs nouveaux patrons.

-Lucia et Bob Hanigan répondit la femme.

Elle était devenue assez souriante, alors que Bob n'avait vraiment pas l'air ravi d'avoir de nouveaux employés.

-Vous dormirez au dessus de la grange. C'est rudimentaire mais il y a tout ce qu'il faut, elle regarda Brennan, on à pas l'habitude d'avoir des jeunes femmes, alors on ne peut pas dire que ça soit très bien entretenu.

Quand Brennan lâcha son sac sur le sol un nuage de poussière s'échappa. La pièce était assez grande mais très peu aménagée, le lit était dans un coin a côté d'un commode et un peu plus loin il y avait un poêle près d'un table. Dans un autre coin elle aperçu un grand paravent, en s'approchant elle se rendit compte qu'il cachait à peine une vieille baignoire à côté d'un lavabo. Elle se tourna vers Booth.

-En effet c'est rudimentaire ! Mais bon j'ai connu pire !

- Allez déballez vos affaires, on doit se mettre au boulot.

Une fois leur vêtements rangés, ils rejoignirent Lucia et Bob dans la cours. Lui était en train d'essayer de planter un poteau de clôture qui s'était déterrer, et elle donnait du grain aux poules.

Booth retira sa chemise, attrapa la masse et s'approcha de Bob pour l'aider. Il grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe de 3 jours mais laissa Booth faire.

Quand Lucia en eu fini elle demanda à Brennan de l'accompagner dans la grange. Elle lui montra où était ranger les fourches et les balles de foins, lui expliqua ce qu'elle devrait faire (ça consistait surtout à nettoyer les litières des chevaux et s'occuper du potager) puis elle se dirigea vers les boxes. Elle ouvrit la porte de la première stalle. Brennan hésita un instant mais la suivie. Elle aperçu un petit agneau qui tenait à peine sur ses pattes, complètement apeuré au font du boxe.

-Vous devrez aussi vous occuper de lui. Sa mère est morte en mettant bas, il faut lui donner la tété tout les jours, mais je ne sais pas si on le sauvera.

Brennan s'approcha de l'animal et, d'abord fuyant il la laissa lui caresser le museau. Lucia sourit, elle était content d'avoir de nouveau une autre femme à la maison.

Une fois ses tâches accomplies, Brennan alla chercher des œufs frais, elle sortie les provisions qu'ils avaient amener avec eux et entreprit de faire un repas pour le soir et un brin de ménage. Elle s'affairait depuis une demi heure quand elle vit Booth monter les escaliers. Il avait sa chemise à la main et son torse nu dégoulinait de sueur.

Brennan sentit les battement de son cœur s'accélérer et une douce chaleur envahir son corps.

-Vous avez fait à manger ? Ça sent super bon !

Elle n'entendit pas cette phrase, elle avait toujours les yeux accrochés au pectoraux puissants de Booth. Il comprit ce qui se passait.

-Bones vous arrêtez de me mater !

-Hein ! Quoi ? Mais...elle tentait de reprendre ses esprits. Je ne vous « mater » pas !

-Oh si Bones !!

-Non...je.. c'est une réaction hormonal tout à fait normal Booth. Vous êtes là à moitié nu devant moi, vous n'avez qu'à arrêter de vous pavaner comme ça ! Toutes les femmes seraient sensible à... elle sentit qu'elle s'enfonçait doucement mais surement...

-A quoi ? Ma musculature de rêve ?

-C'est vrai que vous êtes plutôt bien proportionné mais...

-Mais quoi ! avouez le Bones vous me trouvez sexy !

Elle se retourna vers la poêle où était en train de cuire son omelette, elle avait le visage écarlate.

-Allez vous lavez ! Sinon ça va être froid quand vous viendrez manger.

Booth avait son sourire « bones », celui qu'il faisait quand il la laissait gagner tout en sachant très bien qu'il avait raison.

Ils mangèrent en décidant que le lendemain ils se lèveraient tôt pour aller au Red Moon Lake et chercher d'autres indices et le reste des os.

Ils se couchèrent tôt car leur journée avait été harassante. Quand il sentit Bones se glisser sous les draps, il se dit que rien que pour ça il ferait bien des missions d'infiltrations tous les jours.

-Booth laissez moi de la couverture !

Il relâcha un peu de couette pour qu'elle puisse tirer dessus, pendant qu'elle gigotait ses pieds touchèrent les mollets de Booth.

-Vous avez les pieds gelés Bones !

-ça va, j'ai l'habitude !

Il se rapprocha d'elle, elle était en position fœtale dos a lui. Il colla sa cuisse au contact de ses pieds. Il se dit qu'il avait horreur de faire ça d'habitude, mais là...il avait trop chaud de toute façon...

Elle se dit que toute les nuits où elle avait les pieds froids, elle aurait aimé avoir Booth près d'elle et elle se laissa faire.

-Merci Booth.

-Bonne nuit Bones.

_Red Moon Lake_

-Booth ! J'ai trouvé !

Il s'approcha et vis qu'elle s'affairait déjà à déterrer des ossements. Il était 6h45, ils étaient partis avant le levé du jour et devaient être rentrer le plus rapidement possible pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons.

-Besoin d'aide ?

-Non ça va je n'en ai plus pour longtemps. On devrait avoir le temps de passer au bureau du Shérif pour les envoyer à l'institut avant de rentrer. J'ai fait des prélèvements du sol pour Hodgins.

Booth s'assit sur une pierre. Le soleil était en train de se lever au dessus du lac, c'était une vision magnifique. Quand sa partenaire eut fini, il s'approcha la pris par la taille et la fit s'assoir par terre à côté de lui.

-Booth je croyais qu'on était pressé!

-Levez la tête Bones !

Elle vu alors ce qu'il voulait lui montrer.

- C'est vraiment magnifique, se contenta telle de dire.

-Et moi qui pensais que j'allais avoir droit à « Le reflet du soleil à la surface de l'eau émet des longueur d'onde alphanumérique qui donne cette couleur étonnante au ciel ! »

-Je sais aussi apprécier les belles choses Booth !

-Je suis heureux de l'entendre.

Il l'aida à se relever.

-En fait la couleur es dû...

-Bones ! Dit il désespéré

Elle se tut en souriant.

_Dans le pick up vers le ranch_

Le téléphone de Brennan bipa, elle l'ouvrit et découvrit un message d'Angela :

« J'ai finie la reconstruction faciale, je te l'ai mise en pièce jointe en espérant que ça puisse vous aider. Je t'embrasse. Angela

ps :Alors vous jouez bien au cow boy et aux indiens ? Évite de te faire scalper par un beau brun ! »

Brennan ne comprit pas exactement ce qu'elle avait voulu dire mais elle imagina qu'il y avait une connotation sexuelle et elle ne lu que la première partie à Booth. Elle regarda ensuite le dessin d'Angela.

C'était une très belle jeune fille avec des traits très fins et de grand yeux. Elle là montra a Booth.

-Vous allez faire quoi aujourd'hui Booth ?

-J'emmène le troupeau brouter dans les collines, à cette époque l'herbe se faite rare car elle a grillé pendant l'été et la saison des pluies n'a pas commencé. Les bêtes ont déjà manger tout ce qu'il y avait autour de la ferme, il faut les emmener plus loin.

-Comment vous savez tout ça Booth ? Vous savez mener un troupeau ?

Il la regarda avec un sourire charmeur

-Il y a beaucoup de mes talents que vous ne connaissez pas encore !

Brennan ne posa pas plus de question, elle avait senti que depuis le début de leur séjour Booth était retissant dès qu'elle lui posait des questions sur l'origine de ses connaissances en matière de Ranch, vache et compagnie.

_Au Ranch Hanigan_

Brennan l'avait regardé partir sur son cheval, dirigeant les bêtes comme si il avait toujours fait ça. Le troupeau n'était pas très important mais c'était quand même assez impressionnant même pour Temperance Brennan !

Il était parti pour la journée, elle décida donc de s'occuper de la grange. Aujourd'hui elle devait changer la litière des chevaux. Quand elle entra dans le premier boxe pour mettre le licol au cheval, elle eu une boule au ventre. Mais il se laissa faire à sa grande surprise. Elle s'occupa ainsi du boxe des 4 premiers chevaux. Elle était plus retissante face à la dernière porte car elle sentait que l'animal à l'intérieur était très agité. Alors qu'elle avait pris son courage à 2 mains pour ouvrir la porte elle entendit Lucia derrière elle.

- Non ne rentrez pas là dedans.

- Pourquoi ?

-Ce cheval est très dangereux, il pourrait vous blesser !

Lucia partit sans plus d'explications mais la curiosité de Brennan lui fit ouvrir la porte malgré les conseils de Lucia. Elle se retrouva face à un cheval palomino, il n'était pas très grand mais il avait une allure magnifique. Alors qu'elle l'avait entendu s'agiter dans son boxe, il était maintenant calme et la regardait s'approcher. Elle tendit la main vers lui, il eu un petit mouvement de tête mais se laissa faire. Au fond de ses yeux Brennan avait l'impression de voir de la tristesse. Elle n'avait jamais vu ce genre de chose chez un animal.

Son estomac commença a crier famine, il était en effet l'heure de manger.

Elle rejoignit la maison et toqua, elle voulait savoir si elle pouvait manger avec Lucia,car elle n'avait pas spécialement envi de cuisiner.

Personne ne répondit, elle tourna la poignet, c'était ouvert. Elle pénétra à l'intérieur en appelant Lucia mais personne ne répondit.

Elle aperçu posé sur la cheminé une photo qui lui attira l'œil. En la regardant de plus près elle reconnu le dessin d'Angela, elle était encore plus belle sur cette photo. Elle avait de long cheveux roux nattés sur le côté et de grand yeux verts. Elle avait un air de défit dans le regard qui impressionna Brennan. Alors qu'elle avait le cadre à la main elle entendu du bruit derrière elle. Bob se précipita sur elle et lui arracha la photos des mains.

-Qu'est ce que vous foutez ici ?!! hurla t'il.

-Je...

-Je m'en fou, sortez ! Vous vous croyez où ? Vous êtes chez moi ici, vous n'avez pas à rentrer sans demander la permission !

-Mais je cherchais juste Lucia.

Il la poussa assez violemment dehors.

_Le soir venu _

Booth descendit de son cheval et lui donna quelque caresse sur l'encolure puis il l'amena jusqu'à l'écurie.

-Melinda ?

-Je suis dans le boxe du veau.

Il ouvrit la porte et découvrit une scène qu'il ne s'attendait pas à voir de si tôt. Brennan était assise, une bouteille avec un une grosse tétine à la main et le petit veau avait la tête posé sur sa cuisse tout en tétant le lait.

-Regardez Booth...Il boit !

-Je vois Bones...

Il ne l'avait jamais vu avec un sourire comme ça, on aurait dit une enfant, Il la trouvait tellement belle avec ses cheveux tout ébouriffés et parsemés de paille. Il n'aurait jamais pensé ressentir autant de tendresse pour une femme. Cette image lui serra le cœur.

-Au fait j'ai du nouveau, dit Brennan le sortant de ses songes.

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre de fini, je n'ai pas l'impression d'avancer très vite dans l'histoire, vous préféreriez que j'aille plus vite et que je mette moins de détails? Ça vous a plus quand même ? Si vous voulez la suite ça serait sympa de laisser plus de mess..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Un nouveau chapitre qui ne nous avance pas trop sur l'enquête ! Définitivement je suis plus une shippeuse qu'autre chose. Mais bon j'aime ces petits moments entre eux et vous aussi apparemment !_

_Je ne comprend pas pourquoi j'ai si peu de reviews alors que visiblement beaucoup de gens lisent cette fic... les gens qui ne reviews pas ça ne vous plait pas ? Vous pouvez me le dire, je ne serais pas vexer ! Je préfères une mauvaise reviews que pas de reviws lol_

_Bref j'arrête de vous casser les pied, bonne lecture !_

_Enjoy :)_

**Chapitre 4 :**

_Chambre de Booth et Brennan_

Booth avait décidé de prendre un bain bien mérité et Brennan commençait à cuisiner. Elle aimait cuisiner pour lui. D'habitude elle trouvait ça avilissant pour une femme d'être au petit soin pour un homme mais avec lui c'était différent, avec lui tout était différent.

-Alors qu'est-ce que vous vouliez absolument me dire tout à l'heure ? lança Booth depuis la baignoire.

-J'ai découvert une photo de notre victime sur l'étagère de nos hôtes !

-Donc ils connaissaient la personne enterrée sur leur terrain, ça commence à faire beaucoup d'éléments contre eux.

-Oui, en plus Bob m'a plutôt mal reçu quand il m'a vu avec la photo à la main.

-Il ne vous a pas fait de mal ? S'inquiéta Booth immédiatement.

-Non Booth ! Je me serrai défendu vous savez !

-Je sais mais...

Il fut interrompu par la sonnerie du téléphone de Brennan, le temps de fouiller dans son sac elle décrocha.

-Brennan.

-Bren c'est Ange, je me suis occupé des recherches que tu m'as demandés de faire. Bob et Lucia Hanigan avait une fille, Anna Hanigan mais elle se serait suicidé il y à 22 ans.

-Ce n'est pas notre victime, le cadavre est plus récent, je dirait moins d'un an d'après ce que j'ai vu.

-Je confirme Dr Brennan, j'ai examiné le corps ce matin, il s'agit d'un jeune femme caucasienne d'un vingtaine d'année, la jonction sterno-claviculaire était à peine soudée. Le décès remonte a 10 mois environ.

-Merci Wendell répondit Bren à son apprenti. Ange tu n'as pas trouvé trace d'une jeune fille correspondant à la description ?

-Je cherche encore, on devrait en savoir plus demain.

Wendell se racla la gorge, il avait une idée mais comme d'habitude il hésitait à intervenir.

-Un problème Wendell ?

-Non c'est juste que, vous savez, je viens d'un petit patelin et ce n'est pas vraiment le même contexte, mais en général les gens en savent beaucoup plus que tout ce que pourrons nous dire les ordinateurs. Vous devriez allez en ville et parler avec eux.

-C'est une bonne idée Wendell !

-Bones !

-Je suis au téléphone Booth !

-Je sais mais je commence sérieusement à me les peler, vous pourriez m'apporter une serviette ?

Brennan entendit un petit crie aiguë dans son téléphone et un soupir de Wendell

-Sweety, tu téléphone dans la salle de bain pendant que Booth prend son bain ??

-Ange ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! Il n'y a qu'un pièce ici et...

Brennan grimaça , en entendant son ami jubiler au bout du fils elle regretta immédiatement d'avoir dit ça.

-Et je doit te laisser ! Bonne soirée et merci pour les infos !

Elle alla chercher un serviette dans la commode et l'apporta à son partenaire. En contournant le paravent elle se retrouva fasse à lui sortant de son bain, nu comme un vers. Brennan chercha vite quelque chose à dire.

-Je croyais que vous étiez encore dans l'eau !

-Et moi je croyais que vous poseriez la serviette sur le paravent... dit il un peu gêné en prenant la serviette et en l'enroulant autour de sa taille.

En retournant vers la cuisine elle avait un petit sourire en coin.

-Ce n'est pas la peine d'être aussi gêné, après tout ce n'est pas la première fois que je vous vois nu Booth...

-Bones ! Il ne s'agirait pas que ça devienne une habitude !

Il mangèrent tôt en décidant d'aller en ville après le repas. Bones avait les yeux dans le vide et Booth ressentit l'intense envi de la taquiner. Il parlait depuis 5 minutes de sa journée mais sentait que son auditoire n'était pas des plus réceptif.

- Et j'ai rencontré une fille aussi, plutôt sexy, avec une sacrée paire de...

Brennan relava brutalement la tête

- quoi ? Quand est-ce que vous avez eu le temps de rencontrer quelqu'un?

-Bizarrement je vous parle depuis une heure et vous n'écoutez rien, mais quand j'aborde une relation avec une femme ça vous fait bondir de votre chaise. Dit il, avec un petit sourire satisfait, elle avait réagi comme prévu.

-J'écoutais Booth !

-A oui alors racontez moi un peu ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui ?

-Je...vous...vous avez travaillé dur, vous avez promené le troupeau dans les collines...vous

-Donc vous n'avez vraiment rien écouté

Brennan eu un petit sourire coupable.

-Et a quoi vous rêviez exactement pendant que j'ai fait l'erreur de penser que ma vie vous intéressait ?

Brennan cherchait, elle n'était pas douer pour mentir, elle le savait, Booth le savait. Elle essaya quand même.

-Je me demandais ce que j'allais mettre pour sortir ce soir... dit elle sans conviction

-Heinhein... Franchement, le niveau de vos mensonge ne s'améliore pas ! Dites moi, il y à quelque chose qui vous tracasse?

Devez elle lui dire la vérité ou essayer un autre mensonge qui serrait lui aussi découvert... Elle tenta une autre technique, parler d'un sujet que Booth ne voulait pas aborder.

- Je me demandais d'où venaient toutes vos capacité en matière d'équitation et...

- OK Bones, balle au centre. Il avait bien compris le stratagème de sa partenaire.

- Quoi ?

- Rien, c'est...rien. On va se préparer ?

_Au « modern Saloon »_

Bones rentra la première pendant que Booth garait la voiture, elle regarda l'endroit, il portait bien son nom. Tout avait été recréé comme dans les film de western. Alors quelle se dirigeait vers le bar, elle se sentait assez mal à l'aise, elle sentait des regards se poser sur elle, plus que d'habitude, elle entendit siffler mais tenta de ne pas y prêter attention.

-Et poupée c'est de la belle camelote que tu as là ! Tu veux pas nous faire un petit french cacan ?

Elle ne savait pas quoi répliquer, elle aurait voulu lui en flanquer une, mais ils étaient 7 autour de la table et elle risquait de ne pas avoir le dessus. Elle entendu alors les portes du Saloon s'ouvrir, c'était 2 portes battante, toujours dans la même idée que le reste du bar. Elle aperçu Booth une main sur sa ceinture et l'autre pointant le gars qui avait parlé du doigt.

-TOI ! Tu ne parles pas comme ça à ma femme !

Il s'approcha l'attrapa par le col et le traina jusqu'à Brennan, il avait l'air très énervé et l'autre gars n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

- Fait lui tes excuses ! Voyant que l'autre ne réagissait pas. MAINTENANT !

- Pardon m'dam.

Booth l'envoya valser vers sa table et attrapa Brennan fermement par la taille. Elle murmura à son oreille.

- C'était vraiment nécessaire ?

- Oui, c'est pour montrer qu'on à pas intérêts a nous rouler dans la farine ! Maintenant tous les gens ici me respect et demain ça sera toute la ville. Ça aidera pour poser les questions vous verrez.

Il l'attira vers le bar, ravi d'avoir trouvé un excuse pour ne pas avoir à défendre une fois de plus son comportement de mâle alpha.

Ils commandèrent 2 bières, quand la serveuse s'approcha d'eux, elle entama la conversation.

-Alors vous venez d'où?

-Texas, répondit Booth conformément à leur couverture.

-Et qu'est-ce que vous venez faire dans note belle région ?

-On se ballade pas mal, mon mari est un cowboy, on prend des boulots saisonniers où ils y en a. En ce moment on bosse pour les Hanigan, un ranch à quelque kilomètre de la ville.

-Oui je vois très bien. Répondit elle, semblant ne pas vouloir s'étendre sur le sujet. Vous savez c'est bien d'avoir enfin quelqu'un qui remet ces gars en place. Dit elle en désignant la table d'homme un peu éméchés.

-Ils posent souvent des problèmes dans le coin ? Demanda Booth

-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, certains sont impliqués dans des agressions ou dans des vols. D'ailleurs je serrais vous je garderai ma femme près de de moi comme ce soir, dit elle en s'adressant à Booth.

-Et pourquoi ça ? demanda Tempérance, un peu vexer que personne ne la croit capable de se défendre toute seule.

-Il y en à un qui a été accusé de viol. Elle baissa les yeux, comme si à l'instant où elle avait dit ça elle le regrettait. Je doit y retourner, j'ai beaucoup de boulot.

Elle s'éloigna et s'engouffra dans la cuisine. Brennan regarda la salle, ils n'y avait qu'eux et l'autre table, elle leva les yeux vers Booth.

-Beaucoup de boulot hein ?

-Et si on allait demander au shérif ce qu'il peut nous dire sur cet bande de poivrots? Peut être qu'il aura moins peur que la serveuse de se prendre une raclé.

_Bureau du Shérif_

-Agent Booth, Dr Brennan qu'est qui vous amènes ?

-Shérif, nous passons par derrière et nous rentrons dans votre bureau discrètement après avoir baissé les stores, alors si vous pouviez baisser d'un ton , ça serrait appréciable !

-Désolé Agent Booth reprit il plus bas.

-Nous venons d'aller au bar, il semblerait que certaines personnes dans cette ville ont des choses à se reprocher. Dit Tempérance

-J'imagine que vous voulez parler de Brian Adams et sa bande d'emmerdeurs. C'est sûr que ce ne sont pas de enfants de cœur, mais il n'ont jamais commis de meurtre !

-Pas à votre connaissance ! Reprit Booth. C'est quoi exactement cette histoire de tentative de viol ?

- Oh c'est vieux, ça date d'il y à aux moins 40 ans je crois, je n'était qu'un gosse. Tiens, ça concernait la fille de « vos patrons » justement. Bob était sûr qu'un d'entre eux avait abusé de sa fille. Mais Anna n'a jamais voulu dire un mot, d'ailleurs après l'agression elle n'a jamais plus ouvert la bouche.

-Elle souffrait d'un important syndrome de choc post-traumatique, ça arrive quand....

-Bones

Elle comprit que sont analyse n'était pas la bienvenue.

-Il y a eu un procès ? Demanda Booth

-Non, il n'y avait aucune preuve, et sans témoignage...

-Mais si elle n'a jamais rien dit alors comment Bob Hanigan pouvait il être sur qu'on avait violer sa fille ? Demanda Tempérance

Booth la regarda, se demanda comment il n'avait pas songer à ça lui même.

-Ben elle était enceinte. Vous savez chez eux, c'est pas de sexe avant le mariage et il était sur qu'elle respectait cet idéal.

-Attendez ! Anna a eu cet enfant ?

-Oui, elle a accouché et 2 semaines plus tard ses parents l'ont retrouvée pendue dans sa chambre.

-Et qu'est devenu le bébé ?

-Les Hanigan l'ont élevé comme leur fille. Kayla Hanigan, une chouette fille, un sacré caractère vous savez. Elle ne s'entendait plus du tout avec eux à la fin.

-La fin de quoi ?

-Elle est partie il y a 1 an, plus personne ne l'a revue. Apparemment elle ferrait ses études en Californie.

Brennan sortie la reconstruction d'Angela de son sac.

- Est-ce c'est Kayla shérif ?

-Oui c'est bien elle pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'elle n'est pas partie faire ses études en Californie, elle a été assassiné et enterré près du red moon lake.

-Oh mon dieu, le corps, c'est la petit Kayla ?

-Oui, et ses grands parents qui n'ont pas de nouvelles depuis 1 ans n'ont pas déclaré sa disparition, je pense qu'on va devoir leur poser quelques questions.

_Dans le pick up_

-Comment va t'on faire exactement pour parler avec les Hanigan ? « est-ce que vous avez tuez Kayla parce qu'elle ne voulait pas suivre vos préceptes complément désuets ? » me semble un peu rude, non?

-Un peu rude ? Bones, parfois je me demande si il y a vraiment une personne humaine en vous.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous dites ça.

- Bones on ne sait même pas ce qui c'est passé, alors pour ce soir on passe la nuit comme si de rien était et demain on leur révélera la vérité en espérant qu'ils ne nous gratifient pas de 3 coups de carabine.

-Mais pourquoi ne serai-je pas humaine ?

-C'est juste que parfois, vous manquez de tolérance.

-Pourquoi ? Parce que je trouve qu'interdire à une jeune fille d'avoir des relations sexuels avant de s'engager dans un mariage, avec un homme dont elle ne connaitra même pas les performances, est complément dépassé dans notre société actuelle ?

_-_Oui exactement pour ça. Vous avez vu quel âge ont ces gens, ils vivent avec leur temps à eux c'est tout. Ce n'est pas pour ça qu'ils ont forcément tué leur petite fille ! Vous devriez respecter le fait que certaines personnes sont élevés de façon à avoir certaines valeurs et qu'il est impossible pour eux d'en changer malgré le progrès et les changements de notre société.

-Je me trompe ou vous parlez de vous là ?

-Non Bones vous ne vous trompez pas.

-Mais vous avez des relations sexuels alors que vous n'êtes pas marié. Enfin j'ose espérer.

Booth avez l'air désespéré devant l'incompréhension de sa partenaire.

-Je parle du mariage Bones ! Je crois au mariage, je crois qu'on peut trouver quelqu'un et passer sa vie avec en l'aimant toujours autant qu'au premier regard ! Et si il y a des choses sur lesquelles vous m'avez fait changer d'avis, celle ci n'en fait pas partie !

-Je ne veux pas vous faire changer d'avis la dessus Booth. Même si moi je n'y crois pas, je trouve ça bien que vous y croyiez. Ça à quelque chose rassurant.

La voie de Brennan c'était faite plus douce, elle regardais par la fenêtre. Elle même ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi elle avait dit ça.

Booth jeta un œil vers elle, elle avait l'air pensive, comme si elle aussi elle aurait aimé croire à l'amour, juste un instant. Il aurait aimer continuer à la questionner mais ils étaient arrivés.

_Ranch Hanigan_

Ils descendirent de la voiture silencieusement et alors qu'il se dirigait vers les escalier, il vit Brennan rentrer dans la grange.

-Vous aller où ?

-J'ai encore des choses à faire.

- Je peux vous aider ?

-Et bien, il fraudait changer la paille dans les 2 boxes de droite, je n'ai pas eu le temps de le faire. Et je vais aller nourrir le petit veau.

Booth se dirigea vers le font de la grange en souriant, quand l'image attendrissante de Brennan avec le jeune animal, lui vint à l'esprit.

Tempérance avait préparé le lait et s'apprêtait à le donner quand elle entendu Booth et des hennissements inquiétants.

Elle se dirigea vers le boxe du cheval palomino. Elle trouva Booth face au cheval très agité qui avait les oreilles en arrière et tournait en rond dans son boxe.

-Booth ?

-Restez dehors Bones, je vais essayer de sortir en marche arrière pour qu'il ne me donne pas un coup de sabot.

-Mais Booth...

-Non !

Elle réussit à se glisser entre Booth et la porte avant que celui-ci n'ai le temps de la retenir, elle s'approcha doucement du cheval qui s'arrêta de bouger, puis elle commença à caresser son encolure en murmurant des choses à son oreille.

- Bones je croyais que vous n'aimiez pas les chevaux ?

-Oui, mais celui là est différent. On dirait qu'il me comprend quand je lui parle.

Booth était très impressionné par sa partenaire. Il était d'habitude très adroit avec les chevaux mais celui-ci ne s'était pas laissé approcher, sauf par elle.

- Booth...

-Oui ?

-J'aimerai vous demander un service.

-Lequel ?

-J'aimerai que vous m'appreniez.

-Vous apprendre quoi ?

La voyant caressant le cheval il comprit.

- Vous voulez monter sur ce cheval ?

-Oui

-Non Bones c'est trop dangereux, on ne sait pas comment il peut réagir !

-Booth si vous ne m'apprenez pas je le ferrais toute seule !

Il rageait d'avoir une partenaire aussi têtue, mais il était hors de question qu'elle mette sa vie en danger sans qu'il ne soit là pour la protéger.

-Il n'est que 20h on peut essayer ce soir si vous voulez ?

Elle se tourna vers lui avez un grand sourire.

- ça serrait génial ! Merci Booth !

_Pour te voir sourire comme ça je ferrait n'importe quoi_ ! pensa t'il. Il alla chercher le matériel.

-D'abord, il faut le brosser et lui curer les sabots, il y a plusieurs brosses.

Il lui montra comment les utiliser puis il sella le cheval et fit de même avec le sien. Une fois dehors elle mit un pied dans l'étrier puis il l'aida à monter en la tenant par la taille. Le cheval était étonnamment calme et Brennan n'avait pas peur.

Booth lui fit d'abord faire le tours du ranch en lui montrant comment diriger, freiner et faire accélérer sa monture.

-Vous voulez faire une petite balade ?

Brennan ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il propose ça après sa premier réaction.

-Mais je croyais que c'était trop dangereux pour moi ! Lui dit elle en souriant.

-Vous êtes plutôt doué, mais ce n'est que du pas...

-Comment ça, on me lance un défit Agent Booth? dit elle en rigolant

-Non, je dis juste qu'il faut prendre votre temps, nous verrons les allures plus rapides un autre jour.

-Je n'ai pas tellement envi d'attendre !

Sur cette dernière phrase elle donna quelques coup de talon et son cheval partit au galop sous les yeux inquiet de Booth, il donna lui aussi des jambes pour la rattraper. S'en suivit une course poursuite à travers la forêt, elle se débrouillait très bien pour un débutante pensa Booth, avant que la peur qu'elle ne tombe ne le rattrape.

Une fois arrivée au bord du red moon lake, Brennan réussit à stopper son cheval. Elle descendit de l'animal et l'attacha à une branche.

L'endroit était encore plus beau que le matin, le ciel était orange avec quelques nuage donnant une allure magique à la scène. Elle enleva se chaussures pour tremper ses pieds dans l'eau. Booth venait juste d'arriver, a peine sauté de son cheval il s'approcha d'elle en criant.

-Ne me refaites JAMAIS ça !

-ça va Booth, je vais bien !

-Mais vous auriez pu tomber et vous tuer ! Vous avez vu à quel vitesse vous alliez !

-J'ai remarqué !

Elle se tourna vers lui, elle avait les yeux pleins d'étoiles

-C'était magique Booth ! Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça ! Vous auriez pu me dire que c'était si extraordinaire de chevaucher ainsi !

-Jusque là ça ne semblait pas vous attirer plus que ça !

-Ce cheval...je l'aime beaucoup je crois.

-J'avais cru comprendre. Lui aussi a l'air de vous apprécier.

Sa voie c'était nettement adoucie. Elle tendit les mains vers lui.

-Vous devriez me rejoindre, l'eau est divine !

-Je ne sais pas Bones...je

- Ne me faite pas vous supplier Booth...

Elle avait sa petite mou sur le visage et voyant qu'il ne bougeait toujours pas elle commença à l'arroser abondamment.

-Bones !! Si vous voulez jouer à ça, je vous jure que vous allez perdre !

Il se jeta sur elle dans un grand éclat de rire et s'en suivie une bataille d'eau monumentale ! Après un long moment passer à chahuter dans l'eau et à nager, Booth aida Brennan à sortir de l'eau. Ils était trempés mais avaient le sourire au lèvres.

- Avec vous j'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir 15 ans des fois ! Dit il en la regardant

-Et c'est bien ?

-quoi?

-D'avoir 15 ans ?

-Ben vous savez à 15 ans on est insouciant, on profite juste des bons moments que la vie nous procure, alors oui c'est plutôt bien.

-Vous savez à 15 ans on ne peux pas dire que j'étais insouciante, quand aux bons moments...

Booth aurait voulu remonter le temps de quelques seconde pour ne pas avoir dit cette phrase. Il alla chercher la couverture accrochée à sa selle et la passa sur ses épaules.

-Justement Bones, vous devez profiter des bons moments que la vie vous offre maintenant ! Dit il en lui remettant une mèche de cheveux humide qui c'était collé sur son visage. Voyant ses yeux humide, il se sentit vraiment désolé et reprit. Allez Bones ! Je vous ai appris à faire du cheval, on à fait une bataille d'eau, on s'est baignés face au couché de soleil, la vie est belle non ?

Elle leva enfin les yeux vers lui, et murmura

-Merci Booth

-De rien... ça m'a fait plaisir.

-Non je veux dire, merci d'être là.

A ce moment là il ne pu s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras. Tout en la berçant il murmura à son tour.

-Je serais toujours la pour toi.

Il déposa un baisé dans ses cheveux. Il restèrent ainsi un long moment jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à la sentir frissonner.

-Mais vous êtes gelez Bones ! Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas dis que vous aviez froid !

-Je... je ne sais pas, je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte.

Il alla chercher un t shirt de rechange qu'il gardait dans une ses sacoche

-Allez, il faut retirer tout ça et vous mettre au sec !

Il l'aida à retirer ses vêtements car elle était paralysé par le froid. Une fois en soutif et culotte il commença à la sécher énergiquement avec la couverture. Puis lui enfila son T shirt et la récupéra un instant dans ses bras pour lui transmettre sa chaleur.

- Vous n'auriez pas du m'aider à me déshabiller Booth.

-J'étais censé vous laisser mourir de froid ?

-J'aurais pu le faire toute seule !

-Oui mais comme ça j'ai ma vengeance dit il un sourire au lèvre.

-De quoi vous parlez ?

-Vous m'avez vu nu 2 fois déjà ! Il y avait un sérieux problème d'équité!

Elle se recula en rigolant et lui donna un tape sur le torse.

- Je vous signale que moi je n'ai pas fait exprès !

-Moi non plus ! C'est vous qui avez commencé la bataille d'eau ! Il lui servit son sourire charmeur

-Allez pervers ! Il est temps de rentrer !

Elle s'écarta définitivement de lui et remonta sur son cheval.

Vous y avez cru hein !!! Je suis méchante non ? Non ! C'est juste so cutte!!!! lol et vous vous en dites quoi ?


	5. Chapter 5

Voilà un nouveau chapitre, qui je l'espère vous plaira !

Je viens de regarder Bones sur M6, ça fait vraiment peur les voies françaises ! Comment gâcher une super série !

Sinon j'ai décidé de faire mes remerciements de reviews ici plutôt que d'envoyer un mot à tout le monde alors :

celina30 : merci de ton soutient depuis le début, et merci pour tes explications sur le peu de reviews, je comprends mieux !

Sara-and-Gil : Merci encore, j'espère que la suite que tu attend vas te plaire !

Tikasoft : « just perfect », c'est juste un super compliment lol ! Donc merci mille fois et merci de me dire que l'enquête avance, je pense que se serra un peu plus vrai dans ce chapitre!

MlleBones : Ok je garde les détails ! En passant, je viens d'aller voir ton blog, c'est les prochaines fics que je vais lire!

Petite-nanoo : Dsl tu vas encore devoir attendre un peu, mais j'essaye de rendre leur relation assez proche de ce quelle est dans la série, donc avec eux ça prend du temps lol!

Les autres : Merci beaucoup à vous aussi !

Bonnes lecture ! Enjoy :)

**Chapitre 5**

_Arrivée au Ranch_

Ils riaient encore de leur bataille d'eau quand ils aperçurent Bob adossé à la grange semblant les attendre avec un air très mécontent.

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez avec ce cheval ?

-Rien on faisait juste une balade Bob ! Répondit Booth

-Je ne vous ai jamais autorisé à monter ce cheval !

-Désolé, je n'ai pas pensé à mal bob, répondit timidement Brennan. Vous savez il avait l'air de s'ennuyer dans son boxe, il tournait en rond comme un lion en cage.

-Si je ne le sortait pas, il y avait une bonne raison !

-Laquelle ? Demanda Booth

-Ce cheval à des réactions complètement incontrôlés quand il n'est pas monté par...

-Par qui ? Dit Brennan

-Écoutez, descendez c'est tout ! Flash appartenait a quelqu'un qui n'est plus là et il n'obéissait qu'à elle !

Il s'approcha pour prendre les rennes pendant que Brennan descendait mais Flash prit peur et leva très brusquement la tête en reculant. Brennan s'allongea le long de son encolure en le caressant et en murmurant quelque chose à son oreille. L'animal se calma instantanément, elle mit pied à terre et reprit

-Je vais le ramener dans son boxe.

-ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu se cheval aussi calme avec quelqu'un, vous devriez vous en occuper. Dit bob avec un air renfrogné, puis il s'éloigna vers la maison.

- Bones je crois que vous venez de gagner un cheval.

-Quoi ?

-Je crois que Bob vient de vous donner « Flash », dit il en pointant l'animal du doigt.

-Mais..je ne sais pas comment on s'occupe d'un cheval, je ne peux pas le garder !

Elle se tourna vers Flash, lui donna une caresse dans le toupet et déposa un baiser sur son museau.

-j'aimerai bien mais...

-Allez Allons nous coucher maintenant.

_Chambre de Brennan et Booth ( oui je sais ils ne sont pas vraiment aux 35 heures lol)_

Booth était en caleçon, il avait mis un font de musique rock et se trémoussait en se brossant les dents. Brennan, assise à table, en train de travailler sur son dernier roman, le regardait du coin de l'œil en souriant. Elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il surprenne son regard ou il lui poserait des questions, comme la veille et elle devrait encore mentir et il le saurait, une fois de plus.

Elle avait pris conscience qu'elle le regardait de plus en plus, mais il avait cette façon d'être sexy sans vraiment le faire exprès. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas la seule à le penser, toutes les femmes craquaient pour Booth. Mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache qu'elle faisait partie de ses femmes. Il lui avait fait comprendre si souvent qu'elle était différente. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il finisse par s'apercevoir qu'elle ne l'était pas tant que ça.

Au moment où elle se faisait toutes ses réflexions, Booth s'approcha et elle dévia son regard sur l'écran de son ordinateur. Il referma son pc.

-Bones, ché l'heure d'aller domir !

-Booth, vous aller mettre du dentifrice sur mes affaires ! Pourquoi vous ressentez toujours le besoin de balader votre brosse à dent à travers toute la chambre ! Vous ne pouvez pas restez au dessus du lavabo comme tout le monde !

- Mais Bones, Tout le monde fait comme moi ! Articula t'il difficilement en se dirigeant vers la « salle de bain ».

Alors que Bones ne savait pas quoi répondre au grand gamin qui lui servait de coéquipier, son téléphone sonna. C'était le labo, Angela lui demanda de se mettre en visio-conférence.

-Hey salut Sweety ! Tu es radieuse ! Qu'est que vous avez fait aujourd'hui pour que tu ai l'air si heureuse?

-Ange je croyais que tu appelais a propos de l'affaire ?

-Moui, mais je le découvrirai tôt ou tard tu sais !

-Il 'y a rien à découvire Ange ! Alors?

-Bon tu te souviens que tu nous a envoyé des vêtements avec le corps. Et bien il s'avère qu'on a retrouvé quelque chose dans une des poches. Une lettre, j'ai pu là reconstituer en grande partie.

-De qui a qui ?

-Ben c'est le problème, elle est signé « ta mère qui t'aime malgré tout » et adressée à « mon ange ». Mais j'ai lu le mail que tu m'as envoyé, je pense qu'il pourrait s'agir d'un lettre de Anna pour Kayla.

Qu'est ce que ça raconte?

C'est justement là que ça devient très intéressant ! Je t'envoie ce que j'ai pu restituer :

« Mon Ange,

Je sais que tu vas me haire toute ta vie pour t'avoir abandonner alors que tu n'étais qu'un bébé. Sache que j'ai essayé, j'ai----------------------de tenir. J'aurais voulu être là pour tes premiers pas, tes premiers-----------, ton premier jour d'école, ta--------------------------------------------------------------, te voir grandir tout simplement.

Mais je ne peux pas vivre comme ça, je ne te rendrai pas heureuse car ma vie n'est que noirceur, haine, remords et tristesse.

Je te laisse avec mes parents, tes grands parents, ils-------------------------------------------------------- mais ils t'aimerons et prendrons soin de toi.

Si je t'écris cette lettre c'est pour te dire que je t'aimes et que tu ne doit pas te sentir coupable de ce que je m'apprêtes à faire. Tout cela n'est la faute que d'un seul homme, je dois te dire qui c'est, celui qui est ton père mais qui a pris la vie de ta mère est Hans Ellioth.

Je n'ai pas beaucoup de conseil sur la vie à donner étant donné comment---------------------------Mais prends tes propres décisions, choisis le chemin qui te semble le meilleur pour toi, même si il te paraît plus dur.

Ta mère qui t'aime malgré tout »

Brennan avait lu à voie haute ces derniers mots d'un mère à sa fille, elle était beaucoup plus touchée quelle ne l'aurait voulu. Booth commerçait à voir ses yeux s'humidifier, il s'approcha d'elle et dirigea la caméra vers lui.

-Merci Angela, bon boulot ! On ira voir ce Hans Ellioth demain à la première heure.

-De rien Booth. Elle regarda plus attentivement son interlocuteur et poussa un cri.

-Booth !! Vous êtes en caleçon ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites exactement tous les deux dans ce ranch ??

-MERCI Angela, bonne nuit.

Il coupa la conversation et referma l'ordinateur, puis il s'approcha de Brennan en lui tentant un mouchoir.

-hey Bones, ça va? Voyant quelle essuyait frénétiquement ses larmes pour qu'il ne la voit pas pleurer, il s'approcha un peu plus.

Bones je sais...je sais que ce message vous rappelle celui que vous a laissé votre mère

Il y eu un moment de silence avant quelle ne relève les yeux vers lui avec un sourire timide.

-ça ne devrait pas être permis de lire dans les gens comme ça vous savez....

-Vous avez vos trucs, j'ai les miens !

Il lui sourit franchement et s'accroupit pour la prendre dans ses bras, elle répondit en le serrant très fort à son tours. Sans quitter son étreinte elle dit

-Cette histoire de « guy hug » ça commence vraiment à devenir n'importe quoi Booth, dit elle dans un mélange de sanglot et de rire.

-Je ne trouve pas que consoler ma partenaire quand elle en a besoin soit « n'importe quoi », dit il avec un tendre sourire.

Ils restèrent comme ça un instant, elle profitant du parfum enivrant de son partenaire et lui caressant sa soyeuse chevelure. Puis ils se séparèrent, un peu à regret.

Elle se prépara pour aller au lit, enfilant son short et son débardeur et se brossa les dents. Puis elle se glissa sous les draps. Elle le sentait éveillé à côté de lui.

-Un problème Booth ?

-Je... Je me disait que j'étais un peu triste que cette enquête se termine.

-Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi elle ne comprenait jamais les sous entendus ? C'était ça le plus compliqué avec elle, il fallait tout lui expliquer, elle ne savait pas interpréter ses gestes, elle ne savait pas que quand il la prenait dans ses bras c'était plus qu'un « guy hug » et qu'être allongé a côté d'elle éveillait en lui des pulsions qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à réfréner.

-Pour rien Bones, laissez tomber. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit.

Il se tourna dos à elle et il restèrent un long moment dans le noir sachant pertinemment qu'aucun d'eux ne dormait.

_Dans le pick up vers le ranch de Hans Ellioth (le lendemain matin, oui ils ont enfin eu le droit de dormir lol)_

Ils ne disaient rien, fredonnant juste quand une musique qu'ils connaissaient passait à la radio. Le téléphone interrompit leur rêverie.

-Brennan

-J'ai trouvé !

-Pourriez vous être un peu plus précis Wendell ?

-L'arme du crime ! J'ai comparé avec toute sorte de pics avant de réaliser que l'arme utilisée était sans doute légèrement incurvé au niveau de l'extrémité. J'ai réfléchi à ce qui pourrait être pointu allongé puis se courber. Et là comme je ne trouvais pas, je me suis dis que peut être les blessures était simultanées!

-Mais bien sur ! On ne trouvait pas car il n'y avait que 2 trace dans les os ! Reprit Brennan

-Oui ! J'ai fait une reconstruction, les 2 autres pics tombaient dans les parties molles donc impossibles pour nous de retrouver leur trace!

-Merci Wendell c'est vraiment un excellent boulot !

Wendell était content, être félicité par le Dr Brennan était quelque chose qui n'arrivait pas souvent et il se sentait fier de lui.

Quand elle raccrocha, elle semblait contente d'avoir cette information mais Booth la regardait d'un air dépité.

-Bones vous allez vraiment me forcer à vous demander ce que ça veux dire...encore ?

-Désolé Booth, des fois j'oublie que toute cette rigueur scientifique ça n'est pas pour vous.

Il grimaça légèrement et elle reprit.

-C'est une fourche, simplement, l'arme du crime est un des objet les plus couramment utilisé par ici !

-Je ne sais pas comment vous pouvez vous réjouir, ça ne va pas être facile de retrouver LA bonne fourche !

_Ranch Hans Ellioth_

Il ne trouvèrent personnes quand ils arrivèrent sur place. Il commencèrent a fouiner quand Brennan appela Booth.

Elle avait utilisé le luminol sur les Fourches de la grange et l'une d'entre elle se révélait être couverte de sang (_ou de pomme de terre...dsl, pour les besoins de l'enquête on va dire que c'est du sang lol_). Brennan avait commencé les prélèvements quand ils entendirent derrière eux.

- On ne bouge plus !

Ils se retournèrent sans que Booth n'ai le temps de sortir son arme et il découvrir un des hommes qu'ils avait aperçu au « modern saloon »

-Je savais bien que quelqu'un finirait par venir m'emmerder ! Mais les 2 tourtereaux des Hanigan, ça je l'avait pas vu venir !

-Vous ferriez mieux de vous rendre Ellioth ! Je suis l'Agent Special Seeley Booth du FBI et nous avons des preuves de votre implication dans le meurtre de votre fille Kayla Hanigan et dans le viol de sa mère Anna Hanigan!

-Comment ça des preuves ? Vous parlez de votre machin bleu ? Je ne pense pas que ça suffise !

- Nous avons une lettre écrite de la main de Anna vous désignant comme le père de Kayla !

Ils voyait que l'homme commençait à paniquer et Booth tenta de s'approcher pour lui prendre son arme.

-Nous allons avoir besoin de votre ADN pour confirmer ça Mr Ellioth. Tenta de le distraire Brennan

Mais il avait perçu la manœuvre de Booth et il lui assena un grand coup de crosse dans la tête. Booth retomba lourdement à côté de Brennan.

-Booth ! Ça va ?

-Oui ça va...

-Arrêtez de parler je réfléchis ! Dit Ellioth toujours agité

Puis toujours en les tenant en joue il recula de quelque pas et attrapa des morceaux de cordes accroché au mur.

-Toi, s'adressant à Brennan, attache lui les pied et les mains, et sert fort !

Il la regarda s'exécuter en vérifiant qu'elle serrait le plus fort possible. Brennan ne voulait pas faire mal à Booth, elle tenta de faire un nœud coulissant mais Ellioth le vit toute de suite et lui donna également un coup de crosse. Elle finit donc par faire ce qu'il avait demandé.

Un fois finit il l'attacha a son tour puis leur passa une cagoule sur la tête, les baillona et les traina jusqu'à ce qui leur sembla être un véhicule.

Leur supposition s'avéra être exact puisqu'ils sentaient maintenant qu'ils roulaient. Ils pouvaient sentir les corps endoloris se toucher, mais ne rien pouvoir faire l'un pour l'autre les rendait malade.

La route qu'il empruntait était chaotique, il roulèrent plusieurs heure à une vitesse folle puis le pick up s'arrêta brutalement. Ellioth les déchargea, Il détacha Brennan d'abord, remonta dans le véhicule et leur balança un sac. Il allait repartir quand Brennan lui demanda pourquoi ils ne les avait pas tués tout de suite.

-Parce que je ne veux pas être accusé de meurtre sur un agent du FBI, je vais amener votre voiture au pied de la montagne. Pour tout le monde vous serrez parti en randonné et vous vous serrez perdu. Sans eau et sans carte ni boussole je ne vous donne pas longtemps par ici. Il faut plus de 10 jours de marche pour sortir d'ici quand on connait le chemin ! Alors bon courage! Et oh fait, les portable ne passent pas ici, dit il avec un sourire sadique

-Mais vous savez ils ont toujours la lettre!

Il partit sans même l'écouter, les laissant seuls au milieu de nul part. Brennan se dépêcha de détacher son partenaire. Celui-ci ouvrit le sac de randonné laissé par Ellioth. Il contenait un couteau, des gamelles et une gourde vide. Il vérifia son téléphone mais Ellioth avait dit vrai, aucun réseau.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-On a déjà connu pire Bones ! On va marcher et on va bien finir par trouver un chemin !

_Voilà la fin de ce chapitre qui laisse nos amis dans uns situation bien délicate !Mais que vas t'il se passer dans la forêt sombre et obscure ?? Vont ils être mangé par un grizzli ? Attaqué par un raton laveur ou un opposum ? Peut être que....non je ne dis rien vous découvrirez tout ça dans le prochain épisode ! ;)_

_Pour le moment dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé !_


	6. Chapter 6

_Petit remerciements déjà pour :_

_Sara-and-Gil__ : héhé, j'espère que ce qui se passe dans la forêt te plaira !_

_X-b0n3s-x__ : Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je rajoute comme détails ? Des trucs ship j'imagine. T'en fait pas je ne le prend pas mal ! Au contraire, les critiques sont souvent très utiles !_

_Petite-nanoo__ : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite de leur relation va te plaire !_

_Leelou09__ : ça me fait plaisir que tu trouve Bones fidèle à son personnage. Je trouve qu'elle est assez dure à cerner, écrire ses répliques et ses sentiments me prend plus de temps que pour les autres persos._

_Voilà c'est déjà finit pour les remerciements.... 4 reviews pour un chap j'ai connu mieux! Peut être que je poste les chapitres trop vite lol. Je vais réfléchir à espacer les publications._

_En attendant bonne lecture tout le monde !_

**Chapitre 6**

_Dans la forêt_

Ils marchaient depuis plus d'une heure maintenant. Booth ouvrait la voie, en utilisant le soleil il avait décidé de marcher plein nord jusqu'à arriver sur un chemin ou des habitations.

-Je commence sérieusement à avoir faim ! Déclara Booth

-ça m'étonne que vous « commenciez » seulement, dit elle en rigolant. Vous voulez qu'on s'arrête pour chercher à manger ?

-Non je crois que je vais tenir, il faut que nous marchions jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe, si Ellioth ne nous a pas menti, on a pas mal de kilomètre à faire. On a qu'a parler, ça me changera les idées !

-Vous voulez parler de quoi ?

-Un sujet sur lequel on ne risque pas de s'étriper de préférence.

-De quoi?

-De se disputer Bones.

-Parce que vous « étriper » les gens quand vous êtes fâché contre eux?

Booth poussa un long soupir.

-Bones, Bones, Bones... Ne vous ai je rien appris sur le langage imagé, les métaphores et toutes ces tournures de phrase qui enrichissent notre belle langue ?

-Désolé Booth mais si vous parliez normalement, vous ne m'induiriez pas en erreur systématiquement.

-Non mais attendez, vous n'aller pas rejeter la faute sur moi ! c'est votre manque de culture qui pose problème, pas mon « langage »!

Elle eu un léger sourire.

-C'est raté pour le sujet « évitons de nous étriper Bones »!

Il s'arrêta un instant pour la regarder et lui rendit son sourire, tout a coups il se mis à grimacer.

-ça va Booth ?

-Oui, c'est juste un petit mal de crâne. Dit il en portant sa main sur son front.

Brennan s'approcha et voulu regarder.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites?

-Je regarde si il y a une bosse à l'endroit ou il vous à frapper.

Il lui laissa glisser sa main dans ses cheveux. Malgré la douleur, cela lui provoquait des frissons de plaisir.

-Vous avez un beau souvenir de notre passage chez Ellioth. Il faudrait mettre de la glace pour vous soulager. Malheureusement...

-Je sais Bones, continuons à marcher. Et vous ça va au fait ?

-Oui j'ai connu pire, vous savez quand j'étais au Tibet...

-Oui je sais Bones, l'armée chinoise ! Dit il sur un ton qui se voulait agacé.

-Oh ça va Booth, dites que je radote !

-Non mais disons que vous aimez raconter vos exploits ! Dit il d'un air plus amusé

-Mais je voulais juste vous faire la conversation.

-Je sais, d'habitude je n'aurais pas dit non mais là...j'ai vraiment mal au crâne, continuons à marcher.

Brennan s'inquiétait, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Booth de se plaindre. Ni de mettre un terme à une conversation aussi brutalement. Voyant que le soleil commençait à décliner, elle l'incita à s'arrêter. D'abord retissant il finit par s'assoir sur une pierre en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

-Reposez vous, je vais chercher quelque chose à manger.

-d'accord, dit il simplement

Brennan était de plus en plus perturber, jamais il ne l'aurait laisser partir seule en temps normal. Elle partie avec l'idée de revenir très vite.

Un quart d'heure plus tard elle revenait avec un morceau d'écorce contenant des baies et des mures ainsi que la gourde remplie d'eau. Elle en avait récolté assez pour eux 2 et était assez fière d'elle. Mais quand elle allait faire part à Booth de ses trouvailles elle se redit compte qu'il était inconscient. Elle s'approcha en courant

-Booth ! Réveiller vous !

Elle s'agenouilla à côté de lui et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Elle dévissa le bouchon de la gourde, humidifia sa main et la passa sur le front de Booth. Il commença à ouvrir les yeux difficilement.

-Hey de retour parmi nous! Dit elle essayant de dissimuler son anxiété.

-Bones, articula t'il difficilement, j'ai mal.

Il grimaçait de douleur, elle l'adossa à la pierre et se mis face à lui.

-Regardez moi Booth.

-mmhhh

-BOOTH ! Ouvrez les yeux !

Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda enfin sa partenaire. Elle observa ses pupilles et son air devint encore plus soucieux.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai Bones ?

- Je pense que vous avez un traumatisme crânien, malheureusement une de vos pupille est en mydriase et c'est mauvais signe.

-mydriase ?

-ça veux dire qu'elle est dilaté, ça prouve qu'il y a trop de pression dans votre boite crânienne.

-Ça à l'air mauvais.

-Ça l'est.

-Merci de me rassurer.

-Vous savez que je ne suis pas douée pour ça, sa voix se brisa à la fin de la phrase, elle avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Booth, je...

-Hey Bones, ça va aller, qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire ?

-Normalement un scanner cérébral....

-Oui mais ça n'est pas possible alors réfléchissez et dite moi ce qu'on va faire ?

Il vit qu'elle était complètement paniquée. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état. Il saisit sa main et reprit.

-Bones ? Ça va aller d'accord. Vous devez compartimenter, utilisez juste votre brillant cerveau comme d'habitude!

Elle releva enfin les yeux vers lui. Il essuya une larme qui coulait sur sa joue et sa main s'attarda un instant.

-Ok Booth, j'ai trouvé une petite rivière un peu plus loin, on va aller là bas, je vais vous aider d'accord.

Elle plaça les fruits récolté dans une gamelle, enfila le sac à doc et passa son bras sous l'aisselle de Booth. Bouger augmentait encore plus les douleurs de Booth, de plus il avait de vertiges mais il ne voulait pas inquiéter sa partenaire.

Arrivés près de la rivière, elle l'installa sur sa veste , déchira un bout de son T-shirt le trempa dans l'eau et le passa sur son visage.

-Il se peux que la pression diminue d'elle même, mais en attendant il faut vous reposer, rester allonger et ne pas bouger, je vous réveillerai toutes les 2 heures pour voir si il n'y a pas de complications.... Booth, vous n'auriez pas de quoi allumer un feu ?

-Regardez dans ma poche, il y a une loupe sur mon couteau suisse, profitons que le soleil ne soit pas encore couché.

Brennan fouilla ses poches un peu gêné mais le sourire de son partenaire lui fit comprendre que ça ne le dérangeait pas. Une fois le couteau suisse sortie elle rassemble du bois mort et de dépêcha d'allumer un feu.

Puis elle s'approcha de lui et porta les baies à sa bouche. Il ouvrit la bouche avec difficulté.

-Il faut manger, c'est important.

-Je n'ai pas très faim

-Booth, je n'aurais jamais cru devoir vous forcer à manger ! Elle essaya de sourire mais ça n'avait rien de convaincant.

-D'accord, pour vous faire plaisir alors.

Il commença à manger et elle fit de même. Le silence s'installa, elle s'inquiétait et il le savait. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à compartimenter comme elle le faisait si bien d'habitude. Dans se genre de situation, Booth aurait pris les chose ne mains d'habitude, il l'aurait rassuré, mais là c'est elle qui devait veiller sur lui. Et elle le ferrait.

Le soleil était couché maintenant depuis 1h et il faisait très froid. Brennan se dit qu'ils devaient être en altitude car pour cette période de l'année, les températures n'auraient pas du être si basses.

Booth commençait à s'endormir maintenant, il ne fallait pas qu'il se refroidisse. Elle régla le réveil de son téléphone pour 2h plus tard et s'allongea à côté de lui, elle se colla à lui pour lui transmettre de la chaleur.

Elle se dit que dans un autre contexte, elle aurait aimer pouvoir faire ça. Sentir le bruit de son cœur juste là sous son oreille était la plus douce musique qu'elle avait eu l'occasion d'entendre. Après trois réveils où elle lui posait les questions d'usages, vérifiait ses pupilles et entretenait le feu, son réveil sonna pour la 4ème fois, il était 4h du matin.

-Comment vous vous appelez ? Demanda encore Brennan.

-Obi Wan Kenobi!

-Booth ! Soyez sérieux !

-C'est facile maintenant, vous venez de le dire ! Lui dit t'il avec un franc sourire.

-ça à l'air d'aller mieux, vous recommencez vos blague idiotes.

Il pris un air choqué

-Vous n'avez pas le droit de me dire que mes blagues son idiotes ! Je suis presque mourant ! Et puis d'habitude, vous les aimez bien mes blagues ! Ne dites pas le contraire ! Il lui fit un large sourire

-D'accord je ne dit pas le contraire, même si je ne les comprend pas toutes, elle sont souvent assez drôle

A la tête de Booth, Brennan su qu'elle aurait difficilement pu lui faire plus plaisir. Elle saisit une brindille qui dépassait du feu et l'approcha du visage de Booth pour observer ses yeux. Elle afficha alors une mine plus détendu et sourit.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe demanda Booth ?

-Vos pupilles sont redevenu normales ! C'est formidable.

A la lueur du feu il vit que ses yeux étaient humides.

-Hey, si c'est formidable, ce n'est pas le moment de pleurer !

Il l'attrapa par les épaules et la serra contre lui. Elle l'étreint aussi fort qu'elle pu.

-Booth, j'ai eu tellement peur, si jamais....

-Chut, tout va bien maintenant, je vais bien d'accord ?

Elle s'éloigna.

- Vous avez raison ,je dois vous laisser vous reposer.

-Vous aussi vous avez besoin de repos.

Elle avait quitté ses bras pour aller dormir un peu plus loin quand il la rappela en ouvrant ses bras.

-Vous savez, je ne dis toujours pas non à un peu de chaleur humaine.

S'approchant de lui sans dire un mot, elle reprit sa place dans ses bras. Ils avaient beau être perdu au milieu de nul part, maintenant qu'il allait mieux, toute la pression était retombée et elle n'aurait pas pu se sentir plus en sécurité qu'à cet instant. Elle sentit qu'il déposait un baiser sur ses cheveux et ils se rendormir.

Le lendemain quand il se réveilla, il était seul. Il se leva, son mal de tête c'était dissipé. Il entendu du bruit un peu plus loin, il s'approcha.

Elle était là, en soutif, utilisant son t shirt pour humidifier sa nuque. Elle était tout simplement magnifique, naturelle, une femme à l'état pure. Il se rendit compte qu'il s'était trompé jusque là. Il croyait que son genre de femme était blonde, fines avec un poitrine généreuse et assez sophistiqué. Mais non, son genre de femme, c'était elle.

Il venait de réaliser que celle qui avait veillé sur lui toute la nuit, celle qui était devant lui, le visage fatigué et maculé de terre, cette femme unique et merveilleuse était juste la femme dont il était amoureux. Il venait de réaliser qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti ça pour aucune autre.

Il n'avait pas peur, ça prendrait le temps qu'il faudrait mais il lui ferrait comprendre tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle . Il était prêt à construire quelque chose avec elle. Il allait l'aimer.

Il s'approcha doucement et s'accroupit derrière elle. Elle l'avait senti arriver...

-Booth ? Dit elle surprise en mettant ses bras devant sa poitrine, un peu gênée. Il y à un problème ?

-Non...

Il saisit le t shirt qu'elle tenait, le trempa dans l'eau. Il souleva délicatement sa masse de cheveux châtains et commença frotter sa nuque.

-Mais booth...

-Pas de protestations. Je m'occupe de toi comme tu t'es occupé de moi.

-mais...

-J'ai dit pas de protestation Tempérance.

Il avait parlé avec une infinie douceur et quand il avait dit son prénom, Tempe avait senti un frisson parcourir son corps. Ses muscles s'était décontractés et elle l'avait laissé faire.

Quand il eu lavé son dos et ses bras, il passa sa mains dans ses cheveux pour les démêler. Elle n'avait jamais vu un homme aussi puissant, une telle force de la nature, faire preuve d'autant de douceur.

Quand il eu finit il déposa un baiser au creux de son cou.

-Habille toi. Je vais chercher de quoi déjeuner et nous reprendrons la route.

Brennan resta un moment sans bouger. Réalisant à peine ce qui venait de se passer.

Lui avait-elle donné la permission tacite de la toucher ainsi ?

Est-ce qu'il attendait plus ?

Est-ce qu'elle attendait plus ?

Elle décida que rationnellement ce n'était pas du tout le bon moment pour se poser des questions et qu'il fallait qu'elle aille de l'avant.

Il marchèrent plusieurs jours, n'abordant pas ce qui c'était passé au bord de la rivière. Ils s'arrêtaient une seule fois dans la journée, faisaient des provisions avec des baies et de champignons et repartaient jusqu'au soir où ils s'endormaient près d'un feu. La survie en foret n'avait aucun secret ni pour Booth ni pour Brennan qui avait tout 2 été confronté à ce genre de situations.

Chaque nuit Brennan venait se blottir dans les bras de Booth, sans un mot. Une relation nouvelle s'était installée entre eux et si Seeley l'avait complètement désirée et en était conscient, il savait que pour sa coéquipière les choses était différente. Il ne voulait surtout pas la brusquer.

Le 8ème jours, il se mit à pleuvoir, le ciel se déchainait sur eux, ils avançaient plus lentement, tout était plus pénible.

-Booth, j'ai vraiment besoin d'une pause !

Il était à quelque mettre devant elle, il regarda sa montre, cela faisait à peine 2h qu'ils marchaient, mais ils avaient attaqué la mâtinée par une descente dans un ravin des plus périlleuse et ses genoux réclamait également du repos.

-Bones il faut continuer encore un peu. En plus ici on ne trouvera rien à manger. Cria t'il à travers le rideau de pluie qui les séparait.

-Très bien, j'arrive. Dit elle à contre cœur.

Elle ne voulait pas lui avouer mais elle avait fait un faux pas quelques mètre plus haut et elle était quasiment sûre de s'être faite une entorse. Ils avançaient dans un torrent de boue à travers de grosse roches.

La forêt était devenue trop épaisse pour qu'ils puissent s'y enfoncer d'avantage, Ils avaient pensé à faire demi tour mais cela aurait été beaucoup trop long. Ils avaient donc décider de descendre dans se ravin sur plusieurs mètre pour ressortir à un endroit où la forêt serait plus clairsemé.

Brennan regrettait cette décision car marcher dans la boue et les cailloux dans une pente des plus inclinée et avec une entorse était une des choses les plus difficile qu'elle ai eu à faire.

Le ciel se zébra d'un éclair et le tonnerre éclata dans un bruit assourdissant. Brennan surprise ne vit pas une roche devant elle et sa jambe déjà endolori ne pu la retenir quand elle chuta en avant.

Booth n'entendit pas Tempe crier, il ne réagit que que il la vit glisser lourdement à côté de lui, elle fit une chute de plusieurs mètre avant de réussir a se réceptionner sur sa mauvaise cheville. Elle entendit alors un craquement et hurla de douleur.

Quand Booth arriva prêt d'elle, son visage était crispé et la pluie se mélangeait à ses larmes.

-Bones ! Ça va ?

-Non ça ne va pas !! Je me suis cassé la cheville ! Je t'avais dit que je devais m'arrêter ! Hurla telle en pleurant.

-Je...je suis désolé.

Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et la serra dans ses bras

- Je suis désolé Tempérance, je pensais qu'il fallait continuer à avancer.

- Maintenant je ne peux même plus marcher !

Booth leva les yeux vers la forêt. Grâce aux quelques mètres de la chute de sa collègue ils avaient rejoint un endroit plus propice à la marche.

-Je vais te porter pour sortir du ravin. Passe tes bras autour de mon cou.

Tempe s'accrocha comme elle pu et il la tira pour l'installer sur son dos.

La sortie du ravin était très difficile, surtout avec quelqu'un sur son dos. Il chuta plusieurs fois. Tempérance avait trop mal pour penser à quoique ce soit d'autre. Il réussit finalement à sortit et la déposa délicatement au pied d'un arbre.

Il n'était pas encore midi mais la pluie ne semblait pas vouloir cessée. Dans la forêt c'était comme si la nuit était tombée. Par ce temps et sans soleil, impossible de faire un feu. Avant de soigner sa coéquipière il décida de construire un abris de fortune. Il lia 4 grosses branches ensemble avec de la liane puis en mis de plus fines en travers. Il installa le panneau ainsi fabriqué avec un côté touchant le sol et l'autre surélevé par 2 branches plantées dans le sol .Il coupa des branches de sapin pour recouvrir le toit et en mis également sur le sol.

Une fois terminé il installa Tempérance en dessous et entreprit de libérer son pied de sa chaussure. Elle grimaçait atrocement. Quand il vit la cheville de sa partenaire il se sentit vraiment coupable. Elle avait doublé de volume, était rouge et le pied n'était plus dans l'axe. Elle était à moiter consciente car la douleur l'avait assommé. Il la réveilla.

-Tempérance, tu doit me dire ce que je doit faire. Lui dit il doucement

-Il faut réduire la fracture... Je vais avoir vraiment très mal.

Elle lui expliqua comment faire puis mordit un morceau de bois. Il tira de toute ses force pour remettre le pied dans l'axe, il détestait la faire souffrir. Et elle souffrait, elle s'évanouit complément au milieu de la manœuvre. Booth était un peu paniqué mais il finit comme elle lui avait expliqué et il fabriqua une attelle.

Il était vraiment inquiet. Cela faisait plus d'une heure quelle avait perdu conscience. Il était parti chercher à manger mais était maintenant revenu à ses côté. Comment allaient ils s'en sortir si elle ne pouvait plus marcher ?

-Booth ?

-Hey réveillée ? Lui dit il en affichant un sourire inquiet. Vous avez mal ?

-Oui, un os cassé sans antalgique, c'est vraiment douloureux vous savez.

-Oui je sais Bones.

Elle savait qu'il faisait référence au tortures qu'il avait subit pendant la guerre et elle se dit qu'elle devait éviter de trop se plaindre.

_-_On ne se tutoie plus ? Demanda t'il

-Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais d'accord pour qu'on se tutoie, c'est vous qui avez instaurer ça. Dit elle en repensant à cet instant de magie vécu quelque jour plus tôt au bord de la rivière.

-Vous ne voulez pas ?

-Si.

Il lui sourit, saisit sa main et y déposa un baiser. Il s'aperçut alors qu'elle était très froide.

-Bones tu es gelée !

-J'avais remarqué.

Il remarqua qu'elle grelotait et que ses lèvres étaient bleues.

-Il faut retirer tes vêtements, ils sont trempés.

-Je te signal qu'on à ni couverture ni vêtement de rechange, alors me mettre nue au milieu de la forêt, je doute que ça me réchauffe.

-Arrête de discuter, tu a vue comme tu tremble. Moi j'ai bougé, je n'ai pas froid. Je vais te réchauffer.

D'un regard il compris qu'elle était d'accord mais trop pudique pour l'avouer. Elle retira d'abord son T shirt puis a l'aide du couteau il découpa la jambe de son jean pour le retirer malgré l'attelle. Elle était en sous vêtements devant lui. Il retira à son tour ses habits mouillés, se mettant en caleçon.

Elle se glissa entre ses jambes, il l'aida délicatement à s'installer. Puis il referma ses bras sur elle et commença à frotter ses mains sur sa peau. Il était assis en tailleur, elle était au milieu de ses jambes, recroquevillé contre son torse.

-ça va mieux?

-Oui un peu avoua telle, mais elle sentait toujours la morsure du froid dans son corps. Elle commençait à s'endormir.

-Bones, il ne faut pas dormir d'accord, sinon tu risques de ne pas se réveiller.

C'était une règle élémentaire à appliquer quand on était dans cette situation et Brennan le savait.

-Alors il va falloir que tu trouves quelque chose de très intéressant à me raconter pour me maintenir éveiller, gémit elle.

_Héhé, oui je vais m'arrêter là, c'est déjà assez long comme chapitre ! Vous vous demandez bien ce qu'il va pouvoir lui raconter ! Si vous voulez savoir, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_J'espère que ça vous a plus !_

_(c'est atroce, plus je me relis, plus je trouve de fautes...je suis vraiment désolé mais je n'ai pas toujours le temps de tout corriger alors j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas trop)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Petit conseil avant toute chose : relisez vite fait le chapitre 1 avant de lire celui ci, histoire de comprendre de quoi ils parlent._

_Ce chapitre est assez court mais je préfère coupé ici par rapport à la suite ( les chapitre 6 et 7 sont assez a part, celui ci est plus un chap 6 bis d'ailleurs)_

_Sinon big enormissime MERCI pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait super plaisirs ! En fait il faut que je vous fasses des chapitre guimauvissime pour que ça vous plaises ? Inutile que je me casse la tête à trouver des idée d'enquête lol._

_Lilou004__ : désolé que tu n'es plus internet à volonté, j'essaye de publier rapidement, mais j'ai repris le boulot alors je fait comme je peux...mais comme tu as dis « s'il te plait » je vais faire un effort lol_

_petite-nanoo__ : Merci beaucoup, c'est vraiment ce qui me fait le plus plaisir que tu trouves les perso fidèles à la série !_

_Half-angel-half-demon62__ : Merci d'avoir rejoint les lecteurs de cette fic, j'espère que la suite te plaira !_

_Sara-and-Gil__ : J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait trop attendre et surtout que tu ne serra pas déçu !_

_Temperance22__ : « Magnifique »! Que de superlatif adorable !_

_Celina30__ : Désolé mais je ne crois pas que brennan soit en état de faire du sport de chambre lol. J'espère que ça te plaira quand même._

_X-b0n3s-x__ : ahh tu me met trop la pression là lol ! Moi j'écris pour faire sortir tout ça de ma tête, sa sort comme ça me vient alors j'espère ne pas te décevoir._

_Tikasoft__ : Contente que ma nullité orthographique ne te dérange pas ! Voilà déjà la suite..heureuse ?_

_Bon je vous laisse avec ce chapitre que j'ai eu beaucoup plus de mal à écrire que les autres... Dur dur le rapprochement B&B, ne pas en faire trop mais en faire assez en respectant le caractère des persos...Bon j'espère que je ne suis pas tombée trop loin !_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 7 :**

Il la serrait toujours dans ses bras, tentant de mettre en contact la moindre parcelle de leur corps pour qu'elle se réchauffe. Il cherchait quoi lui raconter pour quelle ne sombre pas dans un sommeil dont elle ne réveillerait pas

-Si je te propose un sujet, la conversation va encore s'envenimer et tu n'as pas besoin de ça, tu doit rester calme.

-Et si je te posais des questions, tu y répondrais sincèrement ?

-Je te réponds toujours sincèrement.

-Oui sauf quand tu fait tout pour éviter un sujet.

-C'est sur que si tu veux encore aborder ma vie sexuelle ou quelque chose dans le genre je ne te répondrai pas. _Dit il en souriant._

-Non j'aimerai juste que tu me dise d'où te viennes tes talent pour l'équitation et pour le reste. Je t'ai demandé des dizaines de fois et tu as toujours trouvé le moyen de ne pas répondre.

Il poussa un long soupir et la serra un peu plus fort.

-Est-ce que je doit vraiment répondre à ça ? _Il la regarda les yeux suppliant._

-Non, je ne vois pas bien comment je pourrais t'obliger à répondre à quelques questions que ce soit vue mon état. Mais j'aimerai vraiment savoir, tu sais quelqu'un m'a dit un jour qu'entre partenaire on devait ce dire des choses qu'on était pas sûr de vouloir que l'autre sache. _Elle lui adressa un tendre sourire pour l'encourager._

-D'accord. _Il posa son menton sur sa tête et elle enfouit son visage dans son cou_. Tu te souviens quand Gordon Gordon nous a demandé de révéler à Sweets quelque chose sur notre enfance ?

-Oui, je me souviens aussi que tu as répondu que si ton grand père n'avait pas été là tu te serrais tué. Je n'ai jamais compris si tu parlais d'un accident ou si tu avais pensé à te suicider.

-Je parlais....d'un suicide Bones.

Elle se sentit frissonner mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec le froid. Elle attrapa la main de Booth qui parcourait son bras et elle entrelaça ses doigt aux siens.

-Pourquoi tu voulais mourir Booth ?

-Un jour, j'avais 14 ans et mon père avait particulièrement bu. Jared était encore en retard pour le couvre feu et ça a mis mon père dans une rage folle. Il avait toujours été violent mais ce jour là, il était déchainé. Il.....

Brennan sentait à quel point c'était difficile pour lui de raconter ça. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa main et il reprit.

-Quand Jared est finalement rentré, j'ai cru qu'il allait le tuer. Je me suis interposé et il m'a attrapé par le bras et il m'a frappé. Il m'a cassé des côtes et le nez. J'ai été à l'hôpital, il m'a dit que si je racontais ce qui c'était passé, je serrais placé dans une famille d'accueil, que je ne reverrai plus jamais ma mère et mon frère. Je ne voulait pas rentrer à la maison Bones, j'avais tellement peur. Je n'était qu'un gosse et je ne savais pas quoi faire, je ne voyais pas de solution.

Elle sentit qu'il s'était crispé et que les larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues.

- Dans ma chambre d'hôpital j'ai pris un scalpel et j'ai commencé à m'ouvrir les veines.

-Oh mon dieu Booth...

Elle sortit de son étreinte pour pouvoir passer ses bras autour de Booth et elle le serra en caressant lentement son dos et en le berçant.

-Mon grand père maternel est arrivé dans la chambre à ce moment là. Il avait compris ce qui c'était passé et était venu me voir à l'hôpital. Il m'a arrêté. Il voulait porter plaintes, il voulait nous prendre avec lui. Je ne voulais pas envoyer mon père en prison. Alors il m'a fait passer un marcher. Chaque fois que ça n'allait plus à la maison, que mon père devenait violent, je devais aller chez lui, dans son Ranch au Texas. Je peux vous dire que ça arrivait souvent. J'y ai passé des mois entiers et je pense que ça m'a sauvé la vie.

-Booth...Moi qui me plaint d'avoir été séparé de mes parents, je ne sais pas si ton enfance n'a pas été plus terrible que la mienne finalement.

-Non, moi j'avais toujours ma famille, ça n'a rien à voir Bones, je n'ai jamais été abandonné.

-Les cicatrices dans notre dos....Gordon-Gordon avait raison, on en à tous.

Ils étaient maintenant entrelacé et Booth caressait les cheveux de sa partenaire et son autre main enserrait sa taille.

Temperance avait toujours ses bras autour de Booth et sa tête reposait sur son torse.

-Bones ?

-Oui.

-J'ai répondu sincèrement à ta question, je t'ai avoué quelque chose que je n'avait jamais dit à personne. J'aimerais que toi aussi tu répondes à une question.

-Laquelle ?_ Elle avait une certaine appréhension mais comment lui refuser ça alors qu'il venait de se mettre à nu devant elle._

-Chez Sweets, quand il nous à fait faire son exercice, tu as compris ce que j'avais voulu dire finalement, tu ne m'as jamais dit si je m'était trompé ?

Elle hésita longuement avant de répondre, devait elle lui dire toute la vérité ? Puis elle ferma les yeux et laissa la raison de côté pour la première fois de sa vie, elle laissa parler son cœur.

-Oui tu as fait beaucoup d'erreurs pendant ce petit jeu...

Booth semblait déçu par sa réponse mais Brennan, le sentant tendu repris.

-Ma personne de confiance pendant longtemps a été Angela... mais maintenant j'ai quelqu'un en qui j'ai encore plus confiance, quelqu'un qui donnerait sa vie pour moi, qui l'a déjà fait d'ailleurs. Quelqu'un qui me comprend et qui me connait mieux que personne. Booth, aujourd'hui c'est toi ma personne de confiance.

Il déposa un tendre baiser sur son front, très touché par cette confession

-Sur quoi d'autre je me suis trompé ?

-Le pire moment de ma vie, juste devant l'abandon de mes parents, c'est quand je t'ai cru mort. Seeley , je ne t'ai jamais parlé de ces quelques jours de ma vie. Chaques jours je t'attendais, je m'apprêtais à te voir débarquer, 2 cafés à la main avec ton sourire.... Tu me manquais tellement et je devais faire semblant pour les autres, semblant que ça allait, que j'étais forte, que je pouvais survivre à ça... moi aussi j'ai bien failli me tuer tu sais....

-Temperance...je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir fait subir ça....

-C'est du passé maintenant, et puis le coup de poing que je t'ai mis m'a beaucoup soulagé, _dit elle en souriant._

Il sourit à son tour. Ils restèrent enlacés en silence un moment puis tempérance repris.

-Et le meilleur moments de ma vie c'était dans cet hélicoptère, quand je t'ai vu courir vers moi, quand j'ai compris que j'étais arrivé à temps, que tu étais sauvé.

-Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour ça...

-Après toute les fois où tu m'as sauvé c'était normal. _Elle marqua une légère hésitation et continua_. Le simple fait que tu sois là me suffit comme remerciement.

Comment avait il pu vivre si longtemps loin de sa peau ?

Comment avait elle pu vivre si longtemps loin de ses bras ?

Ils vivaient enfin l'un pour l'autre, l'un avec l'autre, leur étreinte était la seule chose qui comptait, être juste là, ensemble. Après plusieurs minute, Booth posa enfin la question qui lui brulait les lèvres.

-Est-ce que j'avais tord aussi pour la dernière réponse ?_ Demanda t'il avec une certaine angoisse dans la voix._

-Booth, après tous ce que je viens de te dire, tu veux vraiment que je te répondes ?

-Honnêtement je ne t'ai jamais vue aussi ouverte sur tes sentiments, alors j'aimerai en profiter pour avoir la réponse à cette question.

-Je n'ai jamais parlé à personne de mes sentiments, sauf avec toi. Avec toi j'ai découvert beaucoup de choses. J'ai réappris à faire confiance, à me confier, à rire, à être là pour quelqu'un. Oui Seeley, tu es là personne qui compte le plus pour moi et je t'interdis d'en douter.

Il n'en revenait pas du chemin qu'elle avait parcouru pour pouvoir lui avouer ça, il savait la force qu'il lui avait fallu pour mettre des mots sur ses sentiments. Une fois de plus il resserra ses bras sur sa partenaire, il n'avait plus aucun doute sur leurs sentiments.

Après un long moment, il leva les yeux et regarda à l'extérieur de l'abri.

-Hey Bones il ne pleut plus !

-Comment on va faire Booth ?

-Je vais te porter, on à pas le choix. Nos vêtements sécherons sur nous.

En effet, l'orage était passé et le soleil réapparaissait déjà. Ils se rhabillèrent, mangèrent avant de reprendre la route. Il l'aida à monter sur son dos et commença à marcher, lourdement. La fatigue qu'il avait accumulé rendait sa marche encore plus difficile.

Sa cheville lui faisait toujours mal et les secousses augmentaient encore les douleurs.

Après plus d'une heure de marche Brennan sentait que son partenaire n'en pouvait plus.

-Booth arrêtes toi.

-ça ne va pas ?

-Moi si mais toi...poses moi.

Il la déposa par terre. Et se mis fasse à elle.

-écoutes Bones, on a pas la choix tu m'entends ! On doit avancer !

-Si on a la choix justement ! Laisses moi Seeley.

Il allait l'arrêter quand elle reprit en le regardant intensément.

-Tu reviendra me chercher avec des secours. Mais tu dois continuer seul. A ce rythme là on va y rester tout les deux. Seul tu peux t'en sortir...pour Parker, Booth...

Elle avait baissé les yeux. Il souleva son menton avec sa main.

- Non Bones

-Mais...

-J'ai dit NON ! Pour Parker je suis un héros et si je reviens sans toi, je doute qu'il me considère comme ça encore longtemps.

-Je ne veux pas qu'il devienne orphelin à cause de moi !

-Stop ! Tempérance, je ne te laisserai pas ! Je ne te laisserai jamais tu m'entends ! Pour la même raison qui fait que je suis toujours là quand tu en a besoin, quand tu es en danger ou quand tu es triste ! Pour la même raison qui fait que je suis la personne qui compte le plus pour toi et la raison qui fait que l'idée de se perdre l'un l'autre est insupportable ! Tu connais cette raison Tempérance !

-Oui...

Il avait été très surpris qu'elle réponde...en avait elle conscience après tout ? Sa surprise augmenta encore quand elle le pris dans ses bras et qu'elle approcha sa bouche de son oreille.

-Je t'aime.

Elle avec murmurait ces quelques mots dans un souffle... Il n'aurait jamais penser qu'elle le dirait la première. Il était tellement heureux.

-Je t'aime aussi Tempérance, tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé, ne me demande plus jamais de te laisser.

-D'accord...Il faudrait se remettre en route alors, si tu t'en sent capable.

Après cette révélation, il se sentait capable de tout ! Elle remonta sur son dos et il se remit en route. La douleur et la fatigue n'y ferrait rien, il était l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Cette femme extraordinaire, la femme de sa vie, était amoureuse de lui !

Il marcha 30 minute quand Tempérance l'arrêta a nouveau.

-Booth tu entends ?

Il tendit l'oreille et entendit le bruit de l'eau, il s'approcha et découvrit un torrent. Le courant était rapide car le lit de la rivière était chargée de toute l'eau de pluie qui avait coulé ces dernière heures.

Ils s'arrêtèrent près de la rivière. Alors que Brennan se rafraichissait Booth s'assit à côté d'elle.

-Bones j'ai une idée pour nous sortir de là, mais c'est assez dangereux.

-Je crois qu'au point où on en est on ne risque pas grand chose. _Elle lui adressa un sourire pour l'encourager à développer son idée._

-Je pourrais assembler quelques branches, et on se laisserait glisser le long de la rivière. Ça serrait notre meilleur chance d'arriver rapidement en bas de cette fichu montagne, mais...

Elle voyait qu'il hésitait à cause d'elle et de sa cheville, elle l'interrompit donc.

-Si je n'était pas là, tu le ferrais ?

-Je pense oui.

-Alors dépêche toi...

Il la regarda un instant, elle n'était pas douée avec les gens, sauf avec lui. Elle savait toujours quoi lui dire pour le rassurer. Il se mit donc à chercher ce dont il avait besoin et une heure plus tard il installait Brennan sur un radeau de fortune.

Avant de le mettre à l'eau il approcha son visage du sien.

-Si on s'en sort tu ne reviendra pas sur ce que tu m'as dit ?

Elle passa ses doigts derrière sa nuque et rapprocha lentement ses lèvres de sa bouches. Leur baiser fut à la fois tendre et passionné. Il dura une éternité où Brennan voulait lui faire comprendre que rien ne serrait jamais plus pareil, qu'il l'avait fait changer, qu'elle tenait à lui plus que tout et que rien ne pourrait leur arriver tant qu'ils restaient ensemble.

-Je t'aime Booth, ça m'a pris du temps pour m'en rendre compte mais je ne l'oublierai plus jamais...je te le promet.

Il lui redéposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres avant de pousser le radeau à l'eau.

_Vont ils se sortir de ce torrent déchainé ???_

_Voilà, c'est court comme chapitre, mais comme il était réclamé a corps et à cri je vous le met quand même !_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé !_


	8. Chapter 8

L'avant dernier chapitre de ma fic ! Bon ça n'est pas très ship, mais il fallait bien que je résolves mon enquête ! (je me suis donné assez de mal pour essayer de trouver une histoire sympa lol)

Qui plus est je vous réserve une belle surprise (enfin j'espère) pour le dernier chapitre qui devrait être dégoulinant de guimauve parfumé à la rose et remplit de petite fleur bleue lol. Ben oui une fois l'enquête terminé, il va bien falloir qu'ils s'occupent.....

Alors gros MERCI à tout le monde et en particulier à :

x-b0n3s-x : Je ne me vexe toujours pas lol, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira malgré la présence de l'enquête ( mais bon dans Bones aussi je crois qu'ils résolvent aussi des meurtre non ? Lol)

leelou09 : D'accord avec toi, David en caleçon qui me réchauffe, c'est quand il veut !!!

petite-nanoo : Euh il le quittent vite ce torrent en faite mais après... qui sait ce qu'il peut se passer ! A ben il suffit de lire ne fait c'est juste en dessous !

Tikasoft : Je suis rassuré qu'il y en ai au moins une qui s'intéresse à cette pauvre fille lol! Alors pour le coup, j'espère que la conclusion de l'enquête te plaira.

Half-angel-half-demon62 : Oui j'avoue que je suis un peu frustré par la série qui n'aborde que très peu le passé de Booth. J'espère vraiment qu'il vont plus en parler dans les prochaine saisons

Lilou004 : Heureuse que tu puisse quand même lire ma fic ! Et oui elle est toujours pleines de surprises cette Bones !

Allez bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 8 :**

Après plus d'une heure de descente mouvementée, leur radeau avait littéralement explosé contre un rocher, Brennan handicapée par sa cheville avait eu du mal à se débattre dans l'eau et s'était cogné la tête.

Booth avait pris le rocher de plein fouet dans la poitrine et il avait beaucoup de mal à respirer. A chaque bouffée d'air il ressentait comme un poignard planté en plein cœur. L'eau était tellement froide, il avait mal, il était exténué. Il allait se laissé couler, il allait abandonner quand il l'aperçu.

Elle s'éloignait de lui, son corps était chahuté par le courant et sa tête se retrouvait sous l'eau à chaque nouvelle vague.

-Bones !!

Il hurlait mais elle était inconsciente et le bruit de l'eau était trop fort. Il nagea vers elle, ignorant la douleur, ignorant la température de l'eau et les rochers qui lui écorchaient un peu plus les genoux à chaque mouvements.

Il réussit finalement à la rattraper. Il la tira difficilement hors de l'eau. Une fois au bord de l'eau il mis son oreille près de sa bouche et cru que son cœur allait s'arrêter quand il ne perçu pas sa respiration. Il était complètement paniquer mais il savait qu'il pouvait encore la sauver. Il devait la sauver.

Comme il l'avait appris, il bascula sa tête en arrière, ouvrit sa bouche et appliqua ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de lui insuffler toute l'énergie vitale dont son souffle était fait.

Voyant qu'elle ne respirait toujours pas il vérifia son pouls. Son cœur battait toujours. Il lui insuffla un second volume d'air.

-Aller Bones !!....Tempérance s'il te plait...

Une troisième insufflation et elle commença à tousser, recrachant toute l'eau qui c'était immiscé dans ses poumons.

Il ressentit un infini soulagement, passa sa main dans les cheveux de Tempe et appuya son front sur le sien.

-Mon dieu j'ai eu tellement peur... _elle continuait à tousser_, va y mon ange ...

Il déposa un baiser sur son front.

Quand elle s'arrêta enfin de tousser il reprit.

- Bones on est pas encore sorti d'affaire... Il faut marcher, on doit trouver quelqu'un.

-Booth... Je ne peux pas....je ne peux toujours pas marcher, et ma tête...j'ai tellement mal...

-Je ne t'ai pas demander de marcher...

Sur ses parole il se releva difficilement et la pris dans ses bras. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou. Après quelque minute de marche elle s'évanouit.

Booth se demandait où il trouvait la force de continuer. Si il avait été seul, il ignorait si il aurait pu faire tout ça. Elle lui donnait la force d'avancer.

Mais bientôt cette force ne lui suffit plus, il tomba au sol, inconscient. Il la serrait dans ses bras, sa main dans la sienne.

A ce moment là rien ne semblait pouvoir les sauver. Après tous leurs efforts, ils allaient mourir. Mais malgré tout Booth avait un léger sourire sur le visage. Il partirait avec elle, il savait qu'elle l'aimait et il lui avait enfin avoué ses sentiments.

Il la serra un peu plus fort et quelque heures plus tard, il n'entendit pas le bruit venu du ciel qui annonçait enfin leur libération.

_hélicoptère du FBI, patrouille 123_

_-_On laisse tomber Tom ! On est déjà beaucoup trop loin de l'endroit où leur voiture a été trouvé, ils n'ont pas pu se déplacer aussi vite à pied en pleine montagne !

-Ok on fait demi tour agent Clark.

Alors que le pilote de l'hélicoptère s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin, l'agent du FBI installé à côté de lui, lui donna un tape sur l'épaule.

-Attends regarde !

Il lui indiqua une tache au sol qui semblait bien être l'objet de leur recherches. Le pilote se rapprocha jusqu'à ce qu'ils en aient confirmation.

-Patrouille 123 au QG, on les a repérés, on descend les chercher et on les emmène au Mercy Hospital de Portland. Terminé. Articula Tom dans sa radio.

-Préparez le matériel de réanimation ! Ils ont l'air en mauvais état ! Dit l'agent Clark

Quelque minute plus tard l'agent Clark et l'équipe médical qui l'accompagnait retrouvèrent l'agent spécial Seeley Booth et sa partenaire le Dr Tempérance Brennan inconscients, et les conduisirent à l'hôpital.

_Mercy Hospital de Portland_

Elle perçu la chaleur du soleil sur son visage, elle entendit un bip régulier imitant le rythme des battements de son cœur, ses doigts caressèrent les draps rugueux, elle sentit cette odeur de désinfectant caractéristique des hôpitaux... et enfin elle ouvrit les yeux.

- BOOTH !!!! Booth !!

Une infirmière pénétra ne courant dans sa chambre. Elle la retint par les épaules pour l'empêcher de se lever. Elle n'arrivait pas à la maitriser et elle appela un second infirmier pour pouvoir la maintenir au lit.

- Dr Brennan ! Il faut rester allonger !

- Je veux le voir ! Il faut que je vois Booth !

-Votre partenaire va bien, il n'est pas encore réveillé et il doit se reposer.

-Emmenez moi à côté de lui !

-Désolé, il est en réanimation et seul sa famille peut le voir.

-Mais, je...je suis sa famille ! Laissez moi le voir !

L'infirmière ne comprenait pas la réaction de sa patiente.

-Vous êtes autre chose que des collègues ?

Brennan hésita, ils avait pris l'habitude depuis toutes ses années de se défendre quand quiconque insinuait qu'ils étaient plus que des collègues et aujourd'hui elle devait revendiquer leur nouvelle relation pour pouvoir le voir. L'ironie de la situation aurait pu la faire sourire, mais à cet instant ses pensées étaient uniquement occupées par l'idée d'être à ses côtés.

- Nous sommes bien plus que des collègues, je ne peux pas le laisser seul.

L'infirmière fut profondément touché par le regard que lui lança Brennan en disant ces mots.

- Très bien, je vais chercher un fauteuil roulant pour vous transporter, mais bouger pas de votre lit avant mon retour !

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, elle était enfin à ses côtés, tenant sa main dans la sienne. Il était intubé et une perfusion s'écoulait lentement dans ses veines. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa main et murmura

-Booth, on s'en est sorti ! On est en vie, j'ignore comment on est arrivé ici, mais on est en vie. Tu vas te battre d'accord ! On a pas fait tout ça pour que tu y reste OK !

Des larmes commençaient à couler le long de ses joues. On toqua à la porte et un médecin entra.

-Dr Brennan ? Je suis le médecin secouriste qui vous a retrouvé.

Elle essuya rapidement ses joues mais conserva la main de Booth dans la sienne. Le médecin reprit.

-Je me demande bien ce qu'il vous est arrivé à tous les 2. Vous souffrez de multiples contusions, vous avez une commotion cérébral, une fracture bimalléolaire, ainsi qu'une fracture des 2 derniers métacarpiens de la main gauche.

Brennan compris mieux le plâtre qui entourait la main qui ne tenait pas Booth.

plus vous avez subit une sévère déshydratation. Vous avez du restez plusieurs heures au soleil sans boire.

- Et lui, dit elle en regardant Booth inquiète.

-Pour votre ami, c'est plus compliqué. Il est également déshydraté mais il a été retrouvé en état de choc, il avait un pneumothorax car une des ses côtes cassés a perforé le poumon droit. Il a aussi une rupture de la coiffe de rotateur et une luxation de l'épaule droite. Comme s'il avait porté quelque chose de lourd pendant longtemps.

- Oui c'était moi. Dit elle en caressant sa main.

Le médecin sembla très surpris

-Je ne comprend pas comment vous vous êtes retrouvés là où on vous a découvert. Vous étiez tellement loin de votre véhicule alors que vous aviez une cheville cassé et lui dans son état devait à peine pourvoir bouger.

-Il a fabriquer un radeau, on s'est laissé flotter le long de la rivière.

-Mais vous avez été retrouvé à plusieurs dizaine de kilomètre de la rivière. D'ailleurs heureusement que vous n'êtes pas resté là bas car le territoire de recherche ne s'étendait pas aussi loin. Alors comment vous avez fait pour marcher depuis la rivière ?

-Je...je ne sais pas, je ne me souviens pas...

Le médecin n'en revenait pas.

-Attendez vous êtes en train de me dire qu'il vous a porté pendant 20 km avec un épaule démise et un poumon perforé ?

Brennan avez les larmes aux yeux en imaginant l'enfer qu'il avait du traversé. Elle passa sa main sur sa joue.

-Il... Il va s'en sortir ?

-Oui rassurez vous, il est quasiment hors de danger maintenant. Pour le moment les médicament le font dormir pour améliorer la ventilation pulmonaire et permettre à son corps de se reposer. On l'extubera demain et on essayera de le réveiller. _Il marqua une pause. _Vous avez eu de la chance qu'il soit là pour vous.

-Oui j'ai de la chance de l'avoir.

-Vous devez retournez dans votre chambre maintenant.

Elle aurait voulu lui déposer un baiser sur la joue mais elle ne pouvait pas se mettre debout ni s'appuyer sur sa main. Elle se contenta d'embrasser sa paume et laissa le médecin la reconduire.

Le lendemain, Tempérance eu une surprise à son réveil, quelqu'un était assise à son chevet, plongée dans un magasine.

-Angela ?

-Oh mon dieu Sweety tu es enfin réveillée ! Je suis là depuis des heure, j'ai cru que tu n'ouvrirais jamais les yeux !

-Calme toi Ange, je vais bien. Qu'est-ce que tu fait ici ?

-Tu de moques de moi ? Tu sais pas le sang d'encre qu'on s'est fait ! Ça fait 10 jours qu'on vous cherche partout ! J'ai cru que ce malade vous avez enterré quelque part et qu'on ne vous retrouverait jamais ! J'ai eu vraiment peur Bren !

-ça va maintenant, je vais bien d'accord.

Elle attrapa la main de son amie pour la rassurer.

-Vous avez fait arrêter Ellioth ?

-Non, comme on avait aucune nouvelle, on a donné au FBI toute les infos qu'on avaient recueillies. Ils sont allés chez lui, il a dit que vous étiez passé l'interroger à propos de la lettre, mais que vous étiez repartie en lui demandant des itinéraires randonnées sympas à faire dans le secteur.

- Quoi, ils ont gobé ça ?

-Bien sur que non, ils ont immédiatement lancé une recherche pour vous retrouver. Mais ils n'ont retrouvé votre voiture qu'il y à 2 jours et des hélicoptères ont parcourus la zone pour vous trouver. En attendant ils ont perquisitionner chez Ellioth mais sans succès

-Il y avait un fourche pleine de traces de sang !

-Il a du s'en débarrasser après votre visite et le FBI ne pouvait pas l'inculper sur la base d'une lettre écrite par une suicidaire il y a plus de 20 ans.

-Évidement...Il faut que j'aille chez lui !

-Oui, bien sûr tu crois que je vais te laisser partir dans cet état ? Je pense que Booth et toi vous avez besoin d'un Break !

-Booth ! Ils doivent le réveiller aujourd'hui ! Je dois aller prêt de lui !

-Calme toi, il a été extubé ce matin et il devrait se réveiller en début d'après midi.

Brennan était agité et Angela sembla le remarquer.

-Il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dit pas sweety ?

Elle ne répondit pas.

-J'ai discuté avec l'équipe qui vous a secouru et avec le médecin, Booth a été un vrai héros. Personne ne semble comprendre comme il a réussit à te transporter aussi loin alors que lui même pouvait à peine bouger. Tout le monde se demande ce qui l'a motivé a se point.

-Certaine choses ont changé quand on était là bas Angela.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Je crois qu'on a réalisé que nous étions plus que des partenaire. Je crois que ce qui l'a poussé a avancé, c'était de savoir que nous avions encore des choses à vivre....ensemble.

Angela regarda tendrement son amie, elle avait un grand sourire qui illuminait son visage.

-Je suis tellement heureuse pour vous bren !

-Merci Ange, je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse en fait.

-dit la fille allongée dans un lit d'hôpital avec une main et un cheville cassé, et qui a failli mourir la veille ! C'est bien la première fois que je te vois aussi positive. C'est étonnant ce que l'amour peut faire parfois.

Brennan sourit, Ange avait raison, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se sentait bien, en paix avec ses sentiments.

-Tu peux m'amener près de lui ?

-L'infirmière à dis qu'il valait mieux attendre qu'il se réveille.

-Ange, s'il te plait après ce qu'il a fait pour moi, j'aimerai être là quand il va ouvrir les yeux.

Brennan veillait Booth depuis plusieurs heure quand elle sentit une légère pression sur sa main. Elle releva le visage vers lui alors qu'il ouvrait lentement les yeux.

-Booth ?

-Bones...

-On a réussit, on s'en est tiré ! Tu nous a sauvé la vie.

Il lui serra la main un peu plus fort.

-J'ai mal partout.

-C'est normal Booth, tu as des contusions partout, plusieurs côté cassée et un drain dans ton thorax. Et...

-Quoi ?

-Il ont du opérer ton épaule à cause de moi. Tu te l'ai démise en me portant et tu as abimé les muscles autours.

Il porta la main de Brennan à sa bouche avec son bras sain et y déposa un baiser.

-ça valait le coup Tempérance, ne crois pas que je regrette une minute tout ce que j'ai fait.

-Oh Booth, je suis désolé, c'est de ma faute. Si je n'avais pas été là tu ne serrais pas dans cet état.

-Hey ! Si tu n'avait pas été la je n'aurais jamais trouver la force de sortir de cette fichu rivière. C'est toi qui m'a sauvé.

Il lui fit un sourire qui ressemblait un peu à une grimace à cause de la douleur et elle émit un léger rire.

-C'est pas beau de se moquer Bones !

- Non mais regarde nous ! Je ne peux même pas me lever pour t'embrasser, on est beau tous les 2.

Ils se mirent à rigoler tout jusqu'à ce que Booth soit stoppé par une douleur trop importante aux niveau de ses côtes.

_Ranch Hanigan_

Ils avaient passé plusieurs semaine à l'hôpital entre examen et rééducation. Une voiture du FBI les conduisait aujourd'hui au ranch des Hanigan qui n'avaient toujours pas été mis au courant de l'enquête sur la mort de leur petite fille. Booth et Brennan avaient dû insister pour pouvoir clore cette enquête malgré leur arrêt maladie, mais ils avaient fait remarquer que si quelqu'un d'autre se rendait auprès de Hanigan, ils risquaient de ne pas coopérer.

Quand il vit la voiture, Bob s'approcha avec son air renfrogné.

Non mais qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé à tous les 2? Vous étiez passé où ?

Bob calmez vous. Nous avons beaucoup de choses a vous dire. On peux se voir à l'intérieur avec Lucia ?

Quoi ? De quoi tu veux qu'on parle gamin ? Vu ton état je pense que je ne vais pas pouvoir vous garder de toute façon.

Booth réussit à sortir son insigne malgré son bras en écharpe. Il la montra à Bob en disant.

-Je suis agent fédéral Bob, je m'appelles Seeley Booth et c'est ma partenaire le dr Tempérance Brennan.

-Putain ! J'avais bien dis à Lucia que vous étiez plus que louche ! Maintenant vous allez....

-Non Bob ! On ne partira pas ! On est pas là pour s'amuser, on est pas la pour se battre avec vous ! On est là pour respectez la mémoire de votre petite fille Kayla ! Pour lui rendre la justice qu'elle mérite !

Brennan c'était un peu emporté en disant ça mais Bob semblait s'être instantanément calmé en entendant le nom de Kayla.

-Rentrez ! Dit une voix féminine

Il levèrent les yeux et aperçurent Lucia, ils ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était là. Sans doute avait elle entendu la dernière phrase de Tempe.

Ils suivirent Bob à l'intérieur laissant leur chauffeur dans la voiture. Brennan avait du mal à marcher , elle utilisait une béquille avec sa main valide mais poser le pied par terre était encore douloureux.

Booth l'attendait à chaque pas, il avait sa main au creux de son dos comme d'habitude.

Il s'assirent autour d'un bon café noir. Ils expliquèrent tout : Le corps de Kayla, leur enquête qui les avait amené a suspecter Ellioth.

- Alors cet homme à violé notre fille et a tué notre petite fille, sa propre fille. Mais il va s'en sortir car vous n'avez pas de preuves ? Dit Lucia le regard perdu dans le vide, avec un mélange de dégout et de colère.

-Si on ne lui avait pas donné cet fichu lettre à sa majorité, elle ne serait jamais allé voir ce salopard et elle serait encore en vie ! S'exclama Bob

-Et dire qu'on croyait qu'elle était partie car elle n'en pouvait plus de vivre avec nous...on à vraiment eu tout faux avec elle....On a même pas signalé sa disparition. On pensait tellement qu'elle reviendrait.

Cette fois ci Lucia fondit en larme

-We are realy sorry for your loss .(dsl mais il dit cet phrase au moins fois par épisode...lol), dit Booth.

-On va tout faire pour l'arrêter, dit Brennan en prenant la main de Lucia et en lançant un regard entendu à Booth qui répondit par un léger signe de tête.

-Quand est ce qu'on récupérera son corps ? J'aimerai l'enterrer la-bas à nouveau, c'était son endroit favori.

- dès que l'enquête serra terminée.

_Ranch Ellioth_

Brennan sortait son matériel pendant que Booth et l'agent qui les accompagnait avait foncé sur Ellioth pour l'arrêter. Ils ne savait pas encore que ses deux dernières victimes avaient finalement été retrouvé saine et sauves. Quand il vit Booth il n'en cru pas ses yeux.

-Comment vous avez fait??

-Hans Ellioth vous êtes en état d'arrestation.

-Quoi mais vous n'avez aucune preuve que je l'ai tué, vous ne pouvez pas m'arrêter.

-C'est là où vous faites erreur ! Je vous arrêtes pour tentative de meurtre sur ma personne et sur celle de ma partenaire.

On entendait la colère monter en lui, il s'approcha et de son bras valide il le plaqua au mur.

-Je devrais te tuer tout de suite pour ce que tu lui as fait subir sale ordure !

-Agent Booth ! Reprit son collègue.

Il s'éloigna, laissant l'autre agent lui passer les menottes et lui dire ses droits.

- Maintenant qu'on t'a au chaud, on va pouvoir trouver toute les preuves dont on a besoin !

Booth n'était pas si sûr de ça qu'il le laissait paraître, mais il voulait le faire flipper. Il rejoint Tempérance qui s'apprêtait à utiliser la lumière noire sur le mur où la fourche était accrochée.

Voyant qu'elle se débattait avec difficulté entre sa béquille et la lampe, il saisit la lampe en lui adressant un tendre sourire.

-Booth je peux me débrouiller !

-Et moi je peux t'aider.

Elle lui rendit son sourire et enfila ses lunettes orange tandis qu'il dirigeait la lumière vers le mur.

-Il y a des trace Booth !

Elle s'approcha pour faire les prélèvements et versa le révélateur qui vira vite au rouge.

-C'est bien du sang. On le tient dit elle enthousiaste.

-Désolé de tout gâcher Bones mais si on a le mobile et la scène de crime, on à toujours pas l'arme.

-Je me demande bien où il a pu la mettre !

-Angela à dit que Sweets avait établi un profil psychologique. On pourrait peut être l'appeler.

Booth saisit son téléphone et composa son numéro. Après avoir pris des nouvelles, il aborda l'enquête.

-Vous savez il y a quelque chose qui me chagrine dans toute cette histoire, dit Sweets.

-Et qu'est ce qui vous « chagrine » repris Booth sur un ton moqueur qui fit sourire Brennan.

-Pourquoi il l'a enterré près du Red Moon Lake ? Ce n'est pas chez lui. Ça doit avoir une signification.

-Bob a dit que c'était l'endroit préféré de Kayla.

-Quoi ! Pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit plus tôt ?!

-Désolé Sweets, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous excitez comme un gosse de 10 ans, hormis le fait que vous en soyez un bien sur.

-Agent Booth ! Si le tueur l'a enterré dans un endroit qui signifie quelque chose de particulier pour elle et qu'il le savait, ça veut dire qu'il a essayé de se déculpabiliser. Il ne voulait pas assumer son rôle de père mais il avait conscience d'en être un. A sa façon il a voulu honorer sa mémoire.

-Désolé mais je vois pas trop en quoi ça nous avance de savoir que ce salop avait peut être un tout petit font d'humanité. Reprit Brennan.

-Je pense qu'il à une chance qu'il ai fait de même avec les autre objet qui lui rappellent son crime. Vous devriez faire draguer le lac Agent Booth.

Sur les conseil de Sweets, le Red Moon Lake fût dragué et parmi de nombreuses choses, on y retrouva une photo d'Anna tenant Kayla bébé dans ses bras au bord de ce même lac 22 ans plus tôt, et une fourche qui permis l'inculpation de Hans Ellioth.

Plus tard il avoua qu'elle était venu lui rendre visite en lui disant qu'elle savait et qu'elle allait tout faire pour révéler la vérité sur le viol de sa mère. Il lui avait dit que si elle gardait ça secret il s'occuperait d'elle comme sa fille, il lui avait dit que c'était du passé et qu'il regrettait. Mais elle ne voulait rien entendre et alors qu'elle allait partir il l'avait poussé en arrière juste un peu trop fort. Elle avait lourdement reculé contre la fourche accrochée au mur.

Quand il su qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour elle il trouva une photo dans sa poche et décida que ça serait un bel endroit pour enterrer sa fille.

_Alors ? Ça vous va comme fin d'enquête ? Je suis assez mitigé pour ma part. Pas très convaincu par l'intervention de Sweets, mais bon autant le côté médical ne me pose aucun problème (forcément je suis étudiante en médecine), autant la psychologie reste assez obscure pour moi !_

_En tout cas je suis assez confiante pour la fin de cette fic, j'ai une super idée je crois !_

_Je suis en train de lire de spoilers sur la saison 5 (que je ne vous révélerai pas bien sur) mais des scripts du premier épisode sont sortis et « OH MON DIEU !!! » sont les seuls mots qui me viennes à l'esprit ! _

_Désolé pour ce HS, mais je suis complètement excité lol._

_Bon sur ce je vais commencer le dernier chapitre ! Et peut être que j'enchainerai avec une autre fic... Une autre idée qui promet !_


	9. Chapter 9

ça n'est pas un nouveau chapitre mais une modification car il y avait quelque incohérence signalé par Lilou004, j'éspére qu'ainsi elle seront corrigées. Merci Lilou

J'ai changé d'avis, celui ci serra l'avant dernier chapitre lol ! Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle pour vous mais c'est comme ça :) !

Traditionnel remerciements : MERCIIIIIII de me lire, d'apprécier ce que j'écris et merci pour vos reviews :

Tikasoft : Ne t'en fait pas pour les spoilers je regardes tout ça de près, a part le tatouage d'hodgins dont je n'avait pas entendu parler ! Mais je suis bien contente qu'ils en reparlent lol. Je suis contente que tu ai aimé l'enquête ! Maintenant mets toi en mode shippeuse lol

celina30 : Dur dur d'attendre presque un mois !! j'espère que tu vas tenir le coup...en même temps tu es en vacances on va pas te plaindre lol

petite-nanoo : merci bcp ! Dsl du coup la surprise ne sera que dans le chapitre d'après ( ça aurait vraiment été trop long pour un seul chap)

x-b0n3s-x ; lol c'est moi qui ai commencé avec le HS ! Et oui je pense qu'on parle du même moment ! J'espère juste que ce n'est pas un fake ! J'espère que tu auras ton BAC (haut la main, il vaut mieux pour entamer une P1) et je te conseil de bien profiter de tes 2 derniers mois de liberté avant de rentrer dans l'ultime année de bachotage et de stress ! Mais sache que c'est faisable, j'en suis la preuve vivante lol !

Lilou004 : Merci pour ton honnêteté, oui je sais que ses explications ne sont pas transcendantes mais bon.... « je hais la psychologie » lol ! Et finalement ce n'est pas le dernier chap! Alors les liens que je t'ai donné ? Tu aimes ?

Pas beaucoup de revieweuse pour ce chap, tout le monde est en vacances?

Alala qu'est-ce que j'aime cette série ! J'ai des tonnes d'idées pour écrire des fics. **Je lance un sondage** pour laquelle écrire en premier :

-une histoire de prise d'otage dans l'école de Parker impliquant Bones (qui serrait venu présenter son métier à la classe de parker).

-écrire une fic autour des bouts de scripts de l'épisode 5x01 que j'ai traduis (un peu risqué de se mesurer à HH, non ?)

-écrire une histoire autour de la publication du livre de Sweets qui ferrait grande polémique, surtout pour 2 personnes qui nous connaissons bien !

-écrire autour de la libération de Zack qui comme il n'a pas commis de crime ne mérite pas de passer sa vie en prison !

Voilà donnez moi votre avis s'il vous plait !

A oui la fic est en dessous, alors bonne lecture lol !

**Chapitre 9 :**

_Aéroport Washington DC_

Le vol 177 se posa sur la piste de l'aéroport de Washington DC. Dans le flux des passagers une jeune femme brune semblait particulièrement énervée. Elle hurlait sur le charmant jeune homme qui poussait son fauteuil roulant.

-Booth tu ne pourrais pas aller plus vite !

-Écoutes, ce n'est pas parce que moi j'ai eu le droit de retirer mon écharpe et que toi tu doit encore garder tes plâtres que tu doit être aussi désagréable avec moi !

-Je ne suis pas désagréable ! J'aimerai juste ne pas passer la nuit à l'aéroport !

Booth retourna son fauteuil pour la mettre face à lui

-Je sais que tu détestes ne pas avoir le contrôle de la situation mais définitivement Bones, tu es désagréable !

-Mais...je...

Elle avait la bouche ouverte mais pour la première fois elle ne savait pas pas quoi dire pour se défendre et elle restait sans voix. Un large sourire se dessina lentement sur le visage de Seeley, il déposa un baiser au coin de la bouche de sa partenaire.

-Si avoir une relation avec toi signifie que j'ai le droit d'avoir le dernier mot alors je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'ai rien fait plus tôt !

Sa moue énervé se dissipa laissant place à un sourire.

-Quelque fois...

-Quoi ?

-Tu auras le dernier mot juste quelque fois.... Le reste du temps c'est toujours moi qui ai raison, j'espère que tu ne l'oubliera pas !

Elle attrapa sa cravate et l'attira vers elle. Elle déposa un baiser passionné sur ses lèvres.

-Tu es une vrai perverse Bones !

Il dit cela en retournant le fauteuil et en la dirigeant vers la sortie.

_Appartement de Brennan_

-Heureusement qu'il y a un ascenseur, je me voyais mal te porter jusqu'à l'étage.

Dit Booth en déposant son sac sur le sol. Elle se leva et sauta à cloche pied jusqu'au canapé. Elle s'affala dans celui ci en poussant un soupir.

-Tu dois être content d'être enfin débarrassé de moi !

Il pris un air un peu inquiet.

-Débarrassé de toi ?

-Ben oui, tu vas pouvoir rentrer chez toi, sans devoir t'occuper de moi en permanence, tu vas pouvoir regarde un match de sweetball en buvant une bière, des trucs de mâle alpha quoi.

-Du SOFTball Bones ! Et puis je n'ai pas envi d'être débarrassé de toi !

-Comment ça ?

Booth vint la rejoindre sur le canapé.

-Tu veux que je rentre chez moi ?

-Ben pourquoi tu comptais rester ?

-Je...je ne sais pas, je veux dire, je croyais....

-Tu pensais qu'on allait vivre ensemble ? Mais Booth ça ne fait même pas un mois qu'on est ensemble, je pense qu'on devrais... prendre notre temps

Voyant qu'il avait baissé les yeux et qu'il ne répondait pas, elle lui saisit la main.

-Hey Booth, ça ne veux pas dire que c'est fini, ou quelque chose comme ça...Tu sais que je ne suis pas douée pour comprendre les gens, tu doit me dire ce que tu penses.

-Je....je ne sais pas Bones, tu as raison, je vais rentrer, boire une bonne bière et décompresser un peu.

Sur ce il se leva, pris ses affaire et elle eu à peine le temps de lui dire au revoir qu'il avait quitté la pièce.

Elle se sentait mal, elle ne comprenait pas la réaction de Booth. Elle savait qu'elle avait dû mal faire quelque chose ou dire quelque chose, mais elle ne savait pas quoi. Pourquoi ne comprenait elle jamais rien aux réactions humaines, si Booth avait un problème pourquoi ne lui disait il pas lequel ?

Le lendemain matin Brennan sautait avec difficulté dans son appartement pour se préparer à manger. Elle n'avait pas grand chose car ils étaient partis depuis plusieurs semaines et elle n'avait pas eu le temps de faire les courses.

Il était presque 13h, elle s'était décidée à faire à manger voyant que Booth ne venait pas lui apporter un bon repas Thaï comme elle l'aurait imaginé.

Alors que l'eau pour ses pâtes commençait à bouillir, elle éteignit le gaz, attrapa son manteau et sa béquille, puis appela un Taxi quelle rejoignit quelque minutes plus tard en bas de chez elle.

Ce n'était jamais elle qui faisait le premier pas vers elle quand quelque chose allait mal entre eux. C'était toujours lui qui revenait vers elle avec deux café à la main et son sourire dévastateur en signe de paix. Elle sourit rien qu'en pensant son expression désolé, tellement adorable.

Ça allait changer. Leur relation avait changé et c'était elle qui l'avait fait souffrir, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle avait la ferme intention de le découvrir.

Le Taxi la déposa devant chez lui

_Appartement de Booth_

Il vint lui ouvrir en jean, torse nu. Il avait encore les cheveux humide, elle se retint de ne pas lui sauter dessus et se contenta de déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Il y répondit à peine.

-Bones ? Qu'est -ce que tu fait là ?

-Tu sort seulement de la douche ?

-Oui, j'avais vraiment besoin d'un grâce mat, après tout ça, tu sais...

-Oui je sais... je peux rentrer ? Dit telle en indiquant l'intérieur de l'appartement un petit air gêné sur le visage.

-Oui excuse moi. Dit t'il en s'écartant pour la laisser passer.

Il la suivit jusqu'à la cuisine, enfilant un t shirt qui trainé en chemin.

-Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

Elle s'assit sur un des hauts tabourets près de la table et leva les yeux vers lui.

-Écoutes, tu sais pertinemment que je ne sais pas faire semblant. Donc je ne vais pas te mentir...je suis la pour quelque chose de précis.

Booth sentit un frisson parcourir son corps, le même que la veille quand elle lui avait annoncé quelle ne voulait pas qu'il dorme chez elle.

-Je crois savoir pourquoi.

-ah bon ? Dit elle surprise

-Tu ne compte pas tenir ta promesse ? Il baissa les yeux et Brennan cru reconnaître un air déçu sur son visage.

-Quelle promesse ?

-Tu m'as dit que tu ne reviendrais pas sur ta déclaration si on se sortait vivant de cette forêt, mais maintenant qu'on est dans la vrai vie, tu réalises que tu ne m'aimes pas assez pour vivre une vrai relation avec moi. Mais tu ne sais pas comment me le dire. Tu vois je ne suis pas si idiot que j'en ai l'air !

Brennan le regardait, complètement incrédule, se demandant où il avait bien pu aller chercher ça. Elle commença a se lever pour se rapprocher de lui mais il l'esquiva.

-Bones je préfère pas ! En fait je préférerai que tu t'en ailles et qu'on ne se voit plus en dehors du boulot.

-Pardon ? Booth, je ne comprend rien à ce que tu me racontes, je ne comprends pas ta réaction.

-Attends tu m'annonces que tu me quittes et je devrais bien le prendre ? Excuse moi d'avoir un cœur contrairement à toi !

Pour le coup, son cœur venait d'en prendre un sacré coup. Elle décida qu'il était temps d'éclaircir la situation elle lui saisit les deux mains.

-Booth, j'aimerais vraiment pouvoir parler moi même de ce que je ressens ! Ça ne m'arrive pas souvent d'être sûre de mes sentiments alors laisse moi m'expliquer.

Il se calma un peu et elle le conduisit juste à côté sur le canapé.

-Je ne comprend absolument pas quels sorte de signal j'ai pu t'envoyer pour te laisser croire que je voulait te quitter, mais pour une fois tu t'es complètement planté.

Elle se redressa et pris un instant pour savoir exactement quoi dire. Une seule chose lui vint à l'esprit

-Je t'aime d'accord ? Et j'aimerai vraiment que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu crois le contraire.

-Tu n'as pas voulu que je dorme chez toi Bones, ça me semblait assez clair comme message.

-Je ne voit pas pourquoi tu dis ça

-Mais enfin ce n'est pas comme si je te savais prude, je sais que tu aimes le sexe, tu me l'a assez souvent laissé entendre, je veux dire, d'habitude avec les hommes je crois pas que tu sois du genre à les laisser mariner. Non pas que se soit la seule chose que j'attends de notre relation mais sachant comment tu fonctionnes je ne comprends pas.

Brennan lui sourit, alors elle n'était pas la seule à être complètement à côté de la plaque des fois.

-Je suis désolé Seeley, je pensais que tu avais compris...

-Compris quoi ? Tu veux une relation platonique ? Dit il, peu convaincu

-Non ! Surement pas !

-Alors explique moi !

-Excuse moi, ce ne sont pas des choses que j'ai dites souvent, en faite je n'ai jamais dis ce genre de choses.

Voyant son partenaire la questionnant des yeux elle pris une grande inspiration et se lança.

-En fait il y à deux raisons qui m'ont fait te renvoyer chez toi hier. La première c'est celle ci. _Elle lui indiqua ses plâtres. _Et oui, je pense qu'avec un plâtre, j'apprécierai beaucoup moins !

Il sourit, il n'avait même pas pensé à ça et se sentit un peu imbécile....

-Et la seconde ?

-Seeley, tu ne peux pas prendre comme référence mes anciennes relation quand tu parles de nous ?

-Pourquoi, je suis moins bien que les autres ?

-Mais comment tu peux avoir autant de mal à comprendre ! D'habitude tu sais tout de suite ce que les gens pensent ! _Il pris une mine confuse et elle ressentit le besoin de tout lui expliquer._ Il y a une chose que tu ignores sur les autres « hommes de ma vie », en fait sur les autre personnes de ma vie. Je...je n'ai jamais dit « je t'aime », à personne. Je crois même que je n'ai jamais aimé personne comme toi.

Il ne pu s'empêcher de la serrer dans ses bras après l'avoir longuement embrassé. Puis il s'éloigna pour poser son front sur le sien.

-Tu vas encore te moquer, mais je ne comprend toujours pas le rapport, ça me touche énormément mais je ne comprend toujours pas en quoi le fait d'être le seul homme que tu n'ai jamais aimé m'empêche de te faire l'amour !

-Avec toi, j'ai envi de faire les choses bien. Je veux prendre mon temps Booth, avec les autres, on couchait souvent ensembles avant même d'apprendre à se connaître.

-Mais on se connait Bones, tu me connais mieux que personne ! Après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble.

-Laisse moi un peu de temps d'accord ? Je te promet que je ne tarderais pas trop.

Il la reprit dans ses bras en lui caressant le dos.

-Prends autant de temps que tu veux ! Tant que je t'ai près de moi, tant que je sais que tu m'aimes, tant que je peux te sentir dans mes bras, respirer ton odeur....ça me suffit.

-Merci Seeley.

Il s'allongea sur le canapé et elle vint de blottir sur son torse. Il passait lentement sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Tempérance, Il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir.

-Oui ?

-Moi j'ai déjà dit je t'aimes, plusieurs fois, à plusieurs personnes.

-Je le sais Booth, ce n'est pas grave, toi tu as toujours su aimer, avant même de me rencontrer. Moi j'ai dû attendre de te connaître pour que tu m'apprennes ce qu'était l'amour.

-Détrompe toi, aujourd'hui si je pouvais revenir en arrière, je ne le dirait plus.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est avec toi que j'ai vraiment découvert l'amour. Aujourd'hui la seule personne au monde que j'aime autant que toi, c'est Parker.

Il sentit une larme sur la joue de sa partenaire. Il l'essuya avec le pouce et elle remonta son visage vers lui.

-Merci Booth, c'est la plus belle chose qu'on ne m'ai jamais dite.

Elle l'embrassa, ce baiser sembla durer une éternité puis l'estomac de Booth repris le contrôle de la situation et ils commandèrent...thaï !

Ils passèrent quelques semaines assez chargé, à rassembler les preuves contre Ellioth, écrire des rapports sur leur enquête, être auditionnés par le juge, interroger Ellioth et consigner toutes les déclarations par écrit. Clore une enquête était parfois plus long que de la mener.

Pendant tout ce temps, Booth et Brennan apprenaient à gérer leur nouvelle relation entre boulot et vie privée. Il mangeaient tout les jours ensembles, Ils dormaient séparément...la plupart du temps car il arrivait souvent qu'après le repas ils s'endorment dans les bras l'un de l'autre. La tension sexuelle était palpable mais Booth se retenait, avec difficultés mais il se retenait. Tout comme Brennan.

Presque un moi plus tard Booth arriva au Jeffersonian vers 16h. Brennan pouvait maintenant marcher sur son plâtre, mais elle ne pouvait toujours pas conduire, il lui fallait un chauffeur qui d'ailleurs ne s'en plaignait pas trop, que pour embêter son adorable collègue.

Il pénétra discrètement dans son bureau, elle était tournée vers son ordinateur, il posa ses main sur ses épaules et commença à la masser. Il déposa un baiser sur sa nuque.

- Tempe il faut y aller....

-mmmhh....Continue, maugréa telle.

-Non, ça fait plus d'un mois qu'on attends qu'ils t'enlèvent ce fichu plâtre alors on décolle maintenant !

-Décolle ?

-expression !

-Ok

Elle se leva difficilement et il la pris dans ses bras.

-Seeley ! Qu'est ce que tu fait !

-Je suis trop pressé pour attendre mon handicapée de petite amie !

Ils rigolèrent, il saisit son sac et se dirigea vers la sortie en la tenant toujours dans ses bras sous le regard amusé des travailleurs de l'institut.

Une heure plus tard ils quittaient l'hôpital avec une feuilles pleines de consignes pour la rééducation de Brennan.

-Tu peux me ramener à l'institut ? J'ai un truc à finir. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Après on va manger ?

-Non.

-Comment ça non ?

-Désolé, mais ce n'est pas du tout le programme !

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Montes dans la voiture, j'ai une surprise pour toi !

-Mais tu sais pertinemment que je déteste les surprises!

-J'espère que tu aimeras celle là ! Allez montes dit il en lui déposant un baisers sur les lèvres.

Elle monta dans la voiture bon grès mal grès.

_Aéroport Washington DC (héhé la surprise se rapproche )_

-Mais Booth où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? Je doit aller bosser demain où Camille va me tuer !

-Ne t'en fait pas nous somme tous les 2 officiellement en vacances ! Quant à la destination tu la découvrira bien assez tôt !

_Voilà un petit chapitre trop mimi je trouve (sans vouloir me lancer de fleurs bien sur lol )! Désolé de vous faire attendre la fin, mais je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps de finir ce WE alors ça vous fait un peu de quoi vous sustenter !_

_Oublier pas la petite reviews qui fait bien plaisir ! Et surtout répondez au **sondage** au début de la fic !!_


	10. Chapter 10

Voilà le dernier chapitre ! Un peu court, mais bon c'est plus un épilogue qu'un réel chapitre !

Je voulais déjà vous dire un **grand merci** pour avoir lu ma fic jusqu'au bout et pour ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, pour m'avoir soutenu !

X-b0n3s-x : Ravie de t'avoir donné envie de continuer ta fic ( que je lirais une fois terminé car je déteste attendre les chap des fic donc je les li quand elles sont finie.) Pourquoi tu voulais savoir mon année de médecine au fait ?

MlleBones : Merci beaucoup ça me fait plaisir. En effet je pense que Brennan prend également conscience de ses sentiments au fils des épisodes, Booth n'est il pas le seul à 'avoir jamais vue pleurer, à l'avoir jamais pris dans ses bras pour la consoler (je trouve qu'elle a même du mal a se faire consoler par Ange, alors que Booth...) ! Par contre je lis ta fic sur ton blog, je croyais qu'elle était terminé et quelle ne fut pas ma frustration quand je me suis aperçu que non ! Alors je t'implore...la suiiitttttee !!

Lilou004 : incohérence de temps ? Tu veux dire que je fais des fautes de conjugaison où qu'il y a des incohérence temporelles ? Tu peux préciser ça m'intéresse stp 'histoire que je corrige si il y a un truc trop énorme). Alors ton idée est elle confirmée ? Pour l'histoire de prise d'otage, ça m'intéresse aussi, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de t'écrire un MP, mais je veux te détailler exactement ce que je veux faire pour que tu regarde si tu peux coller tes idées dessus.

Half-angel-half-demon62 : Je suis d'accord, j'adore le fait que Booth a moitié mort la sauve, finalement, elle le sauve aussi, ah c'est beau ! lol

petite-nanoo :désolé mais ce n'est pas cette destination, quoique c'est dans la même idée ! J'espère que tu appréciera autant ce chapitre !

Temperance22 :Merci pour tous ces compliments sur mon écriture, ça me touche beaucoup. Voilà la suite !

MyaParker :Tient une nouvelle revieweuse ! Merci de me lire !

Alors pour le résultat du sondage sa se joue entre la prise d'otage et un pseudo épisode 5x01.

J'avoue que c'est mes 2 idées préférées, mais j'avais oublier de vous soumettre une autre idée que j'aime beaucoup ( mais qui je pense ne ferra que quelques chapitres) et que je pense écrire avant les autres :

Et si les parent adoptif d'andy ( si si,vous vous souvenez forcément d'andy !) devaient partir pour le WE et le confier à Brennan, et si Booth découvrait que Brennan à suivit son conseil pour la maison ??? héhé j'aime beaucoup cet épisode (S03E12 si vous voulez revoir les dernières minutes !)

Bon je vous laisse à la lecture de ce dernier chapitre, n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous avez pensez de la fic dans son intégralité svp.

**Chapitre 10 (épilogue )**

_Aéroport de Washington DC_

A l'entrée de l'aéroport, Booth s'avança vers Brennan avec un air malicieux qui inquiétait fortement sa partenaire.

-Promet moi que tu vas faire ce que je te demandes.

-Je ne peux rien te promettre sans que tu m'ai expliqué de quoi tu parles ! Ça serait complètement incohérent.

-Bones !! S'il te plait, c'est pour la surprise !

Elle hésita un moment puis fit un signe de tête indiquant qu'elle donnait son accord malgré une réticence certaine.

Booth la conduisit à travers l'aéroport pour rejoindre le poste de sécurité.

-Pourquoi tu m'emmène ici?

-Parce que j'ai fait jouer mes gallons pour qu'on puisse embarquer sans avoir à passer par toute les files d'attentes et les guichets de contrôle.

Malgré son sourire charmeur, Brennan ne semblait pas convaincue. Il lui donna donc la vrai raison.

-D'ici tu ne vas pas entendre l'annonce de vol, et nous montrons en dernier pour que ma surprise reste une surprise.

-Mais Booth.... dit elle légèrement indignée.

-Je ne suis pas ouvert à la négociation sur ce sujet.

Elle s'approcha lentement de lui et posa une main aguicheuse sur son torse en rapprochant ses lèvres des siennes.

-Aucun moyen de te faire changer d'avis ? Murmurant telle à quelque millimètres de la bouche de son partenaire.

-Je suis très intéressé par cette méthode de négociation, mais non aucun !

Brennan pris une petite mou déçue et Booth sourit d'autant plus, avant de capturer les lèvres de sa partenaire.

-Tu es trop mignonne quand tu boude.

-Mais Booth je ne suis pas mignonne ! Et en plus je ne boude pas !

Il saisit son menton et la fit regarder vers lui

-Qu'est-ce que je disais, trop mignonne !

Après quelque seconde elle sourit et il l'embrassa encore.

L'agent de sécurité de l'aéroport, posté quelques mètres plus loin observait la scène en se disant qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais vu un aussi beau couple.

Quelque heure plus tard alors que Brennan allait se débarrasser du cache-yeux qu'elle avait utilisé pour dormir, Booth réussit à la convaincre , non sans difficultés de le garder, ainsi que de garder son lecteur MP3 sur les oreilles pour qu'elle n'entende pas l'annonce de l'atterrissage.

Il la guida à travers l'aéroport malgré ses râles répétés et l'installa dans la voiture qu'il avait louée où il lui retira le lecteur Mp3. Alors qu'il allait enlever le deuxième écouteur elle l'arrêta, chercha son oreille à taton et y plaça l'écouteur.

Un sourire s'afficha sur leurs visages et ils commercèrent à chanter....

And I've been drinkin' now

Just a little too much

And I don't know how

I can get in touch with you

Now there's only one thing

For me to do, that's to

To get home to you....

Il souleva délicatement le bandeau sur ses yeux pour pouvoir la regarder et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Tu me rend tellement heureux....Je t'aime

Elle se plongea dans son regard, passa une main derrière sa nuque et glissa ses doigt dans ses cheveux.

-J'attends de voir ma surprise pour savoir si je t'aime... dit elle en souriant.

Il lui recacha les yeux et mis le contact.

-Booth ! Je ne vais pas garder ça pendant des heures !

-Hey, aujourd'hui c'est moi qui décide et je décides qu'une surprise doit rester une surprise jusqu'au bout !

-Tu sais que si je te voyais je te botterais les fesses !

-D'où l'intérêt de te cacher les yeux !

Il commença à rouler et Brennan finit par s'endormir.

_Lieu de la surprise, le matin_

Brennan sentit quelque chose lui chatouiller la joue et quand elle ouvrit les yeux elle vit enfin de la lumière, elle vit surtout le magnifique sourire de l'homme qui était maintenant beaucoup plus que sont partenaire. Il avait sa main posée sur sa peau et la caressait doucement avec le pouce.

-On est arrivé ma belle au bois dormant...

-Quoi ?

-Tu me ferra penser à te faire une culture cinématographique en revenant ?

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Il pris son air dépité habituel et lui sourit en lui tendant la main.

-Tu viens ?

Il l'aida à descendre car elle avait encore des difficulté liés à sa cheville. Quand elle sortie de la voiture elle regarda autour d'elle. C'était l'été indien et le décors de rêve autour d'eux était baigné par une douce lumière, rendant la scène presque surréaliste.

Devant eux s'étendait une grande maison de pleins pieds toute en bois avec un porche sous lequel on pouvait voir une jolie balancelle . Autour d'eux, il y avait une vaste étendu d'herbe, dont une parcelle clôturée où galopaient des chevaux. Plus loin on pouvait voir un second bâtiment que Brennan imagina être une écurie.

-Booth...c'est magnifique ! Où est-ce que nous sommes ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre à la question car trois personnes sortirent sur le pas de la maison. Un homme, une petite fille d'environ 4 ans et une jeune femme.

La jeune femme était très belle, une beauté naturelle, comme tempérance, avec de longs cheveux cuivrés tombant en cascade jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Un main était posée sur son ventre arrondi. Elle était enceinte de plusieurs mois déjà. Un sourire protecteur illuminait on visage.

L'homme était assez grand et bien battit, des cheveux blonds frisés entourant son visage enfantin qui rappelait fortement quelqu'un à Brennan.

Devant lui la petite fille se précipita vers eux. De grand yeux noisette, un air malicieux et les même cheveux blond que son père. Brennan se dit qu'elle était le sosie féminin de Parker. Un petit ange.

-Seeleyyy ! Cria telle en se jetant dans les bras de Booth.

-Bonjours Maya ! Comment ça va ma princesse ?

-Je suis trop contente de te voir ! Où est Parker ? Dit elle en jetant un œil dans la voiture qui lui sembla désespérément vide.

-Je ne l'ai pas amené avec moi cette fois ci.

Maya eu un air déçu

-Mais j'ai amené Tempérance, tu verras elle est très gentille. Parker l'aime beaucoup.

-C'est toi Tempérance ? Tu est la chérie de Seeley ?

-Maya ! Dit son père derrière elle pour qu'elle cesse ses questions. Il s'avança vers eux et fit une accolade à Booth.

-Luc, je te présente Tempérance Brennan, Bones, c'est mon cousine Luc James, sa fille Maya et Naïa sa femme dit il en désignant la jeune femme qui les rejoignait.

-Ravi de vous rencontrer. Booth nous a beaucoup parlé de sa « partenaire » dit il avec un sourire entendu.

Naïa s'approcha et fit le bise à Brennan.

-En revanche il ne m'a jamais parlé de vous...

-Bones!

-Quoi ?

-ça peut être vexant, pour les gens normaux.

-Désolé....mais c'est vrai. Dit elle un peu confuse de sa maladresse.

-Ce n'est pas grave, on sait tous que Seeley n'aime pas spécialement parler de cet endroit. La rassura Naïa

-Mais on est où exactement ? Demanda Brennan

-Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit sur mon grand père maternel ?

-Oui bien sur

-C'est chez lui, enfin il est mort maintenant et Luc est son fils, c'est mon cousin. Dès que j'ai Parker pour les vacances, je l'amène ici. Il adore venir et faire du cheval.

-J'imagine, ça m'a l'air assez facile d'aimer cet endroit. Dit elle en regardant une nouvelle fois des lieux.

-Je t'aide à décharger Seel ?

-J'aimerai montre sa dernière surprise à Tempérance... tu as bien reçu mon « petit cadeau » ?

-Évidement, je vous laisse y aller, tu connais le chemin.

Booth entraina Brennan, une main toujours calée dans son dos,il se dirigèrent vers l'écurie. Luc et Naïa les regardèrent de dos.

-Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu ton cousin aussi heureux !

-Tu sais pour qu'il emmène une femme ici, il doit sacrément l'aimer.

Une fois à côté de l'écurie Booth souleva la barrière de l'enclot et Brennan vu un cheval galoper vers eux.

-Mais c'est...Flash ! Elle s'approcha pour lui caresser l'encolure et déposer un baiser au dessus de son museau. Comment est-ce qu'il est arrivé ici Booth? Dit elle en se tournant vers Booth.

-Et bien Bob te l'a donné, il était normal que tu puisses le voir quand tu veux. Je l'ai fait transporter jusqu'ici et on pourra venir en vacances dès que tu en aura envi.

Elle se jeta à son cou.

-J'aime ma surprise Booth ! C'est la plus belle surprise qu'on m'ait jamais fait. Ça y est j'en suis sure maintenant...je t'aimes.

-Tu en doutais ? Dit il en souriant

Pour toute réponse il reçu un baiser passionné.

-On devrait les rejoindre tu sais. Je suis sûre que Naïa nous a préparé un super petit déj' !

Une fois à l'intérieur, la discution fut animée, entre Luc qui racontait les 400 coups qu'il avait fait avec son cousin et Maya qui tentait d'attirer l'attention de Seeley en lui racontant toute son année scolaire.

Une fois le repas terminé, Brennan saisit les bols et rejoint Naïa à la cuisine.

-Vous devriez me laisser faire. Vous êtes....

-....très enceinte, dit elle en souriant.

-oui, votre condition nécessite beaucoup de repos.

Naïa vint près de Tempérance, saisit sa main et la posa sur son ventre. Un magnifique sourire se dessina sur le visage de Brennan.

-Je le sens bouger.

-Oui...« ma condition » comme vous dites m'apporte tellement de bonheur que ça me donnerai l'énergie pour déplacer des montagnes. Vous savez être enceinte c'est juste extraordinaire. Il faut profiter de chaque moment. Vous voulez des enfants ?

-Je...oui je veux des enfants, je crois qu'avec Booth je veux des enfants.

La jeune femme eu un regard étonné puis reprit

-Je crois que vous ne pourriez pas le rendre plus heureux qu'en lui donnant un autre enfant.

Brennan sourit mais ne répondit pas, malgré tout, ça lui faisait bizarre de parler de ça avec une étrangère alors qu'elle n'avait encore jamais fait l'amour avec Booth. Mais ici, Brennan avait l'étrange sentiment d'être en famille et l'idée d'en fonder une à son tour lui donnait une étrange sensation de paix intérieure.

Ils passèrent la mâtiné dehors, jouant au baseball devant la maison. Booth et Maya tentait d'apprendre les règle à Brennan ce qui entrainait de franc moment de rigolade. Puis isl commencèrent une partie sous le regard bienveillant de Naïa.

Après le repas de midi Booth décida de faire un sieste car il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Puis le soir il sella les chevaux et arriva devant la porte.

-Tempérance, je t'enlèves !

Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à monter sur Flash.

-Il faudrait déjà que tu m'attrapes !

Elle partie en galopant laissant Booth hurlant

-NON pas encore !!! Bones !

Ce qui fit bien rigoler Maya.

Il se baladèrent plusieurs heures, Booth racontant des anecdotes sur les moments passée ici durant son enfance. Puis il rejoignirent le ranch, épuisés, alors que le soleil se couchait.

Une fois les chevaux lâchés, Booth alla chercher leur affaires dans le coffre et ils passèrent devant Luc et Naïa dégustant un thé sur la balancelle.

-Alors cette balade ? Demanda Luc

-C'était formidable, vous avez beaucoup de chance de vivre ici ! Répondit Brennan

-Oui, on se dit ça tout les jours ! On vous a laissé a manger dans le frigo. Dit Naïa

-Merci mais je vais allé me coucher, je suis exténuée. Bonne nuit.

Après que tout le monde se soit souhaité bonne nuit Booth accompagna Brennan devant la porte de sa chambre.

-Voilà ma chambre, tu dors ici, je vais allé dans la chambre de Parker.

Brennan ouvrit la porte, hésita un instant puis saisit Booth par sa chemise pour l'attirer dans sa chambre. Elle commença à l'embrasser intensément avant qu'il ne s'éloigne.

-Je suis désolé Tempe mais je dois aller dans ma chambre car si tu continues comme ça je ne vois vraiment pas comment je vais résister à l'envie de te sauter dessus.

-Peut-être que je n'ai pas envie que tu résistes...

Elle recommença à l'embrasser, déboutonnant sa chemise et l'attirant vers le lit. Alors qu'il sentit une passion dévorante monter en lui il s'arrêta un instant.

-Tu as ce qu'il faut ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Bones, on devrait pas prendre nos précautions ?

-Mes derniers test sont bons et toi ?

-Les miens aussi...tu prends la pilule ?

-Non...

-Alors je vais chercher ce qu'il nous faut.

Alors qu'il allait partir elle le rattrapa.

-Je crois que ça ne me dérangerai pas de courir le risque....

-Quoi ? Si jamais tu tombe enceinte ce n'est pas le genre de chose sur lequel on revient facilement tu sais.

-Je sais Booth, je vois a peut près comment ça marche... j'en ai envie...

Booth écarquilla les yeux, regardant sa partenaire ébahi.

-Tu veux qu'on fasse un bébé ? Maintenant ?

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien tentant de savoir s'il était content, étonné ou s'il la prenait pour une folle.

-Si je te dis oui, tu pars en courant ?

-Si tu me dis oui, alors ça me fait une raison de plus pour te faire l'amour comme un fou.

-Alors oui.

Ils reprirent là où ils s'étaient arrêté. Enlevant rapidement leur vêtements et en se couvrant mutuellement de baiser.

Ils passèrent une nuit torride pleine de passion et d'amour, exprimant enfin tout ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre.

Au petit matin lorsque Brennan se réveilla dans les bras de Booth, elle se dit que ces vacances allaient être les meilleurs de sa vie.

THE END !

Ce chapitre n'est pas le meilleur, mais c'est pour ça que mes fics n'ont pas plus de chapitres car au bout d'un moment, j'ai tellement envie d'écrire autres chose que j'ai du mal a finir mon idée précédente lol. J'espère que vous n'avez pas été déçu, mais même si c'est le cas laissez une review et répondez au sondage si ça n'est pas encore fait ! (cf début chap 9 et 10) ou si vous préférez ma nouvelle idée.


End file.
